recueil d'OS d'une timbrée romantique
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: Chap 26 Winry ou de l'incapacité physique à respecter une toute petite liste de 59 règles simples.
1. Chapter 1

C'est partit pour les bonnes résolutions. Bon d'accord on est pas encore le premier mais bon… Pas besoin d'attendre pour prendre des résolutions d'utilités douteuses.

C'est ici que je publierais dorénavant tous mes One-Shot et mes OS en deux parties… Ce qui si on réfléchi sont en réalité des Two-Shot… Ce qui donne TS et qui par un hasard incroyable sont aussi les initiales de Tarte aux Spaghettis….

Bon passons.

En plus d'être tarée je suis aussi irrégulière dans mes parutions… Dommage.

Vous trouverez ici beaucoup de choses….

Un parapluie rouge, une clé à molette, une cave enfin bref tout et n'importe quoi. J'oscille entre humour et drame selon mon humeur et mon emploie du temps. Par contre, je suis désespérément romantique !

Rien de très original, ici vous trouverez du Edwin et Royai !

Les cinq chapitres suivant sont ceux déjà paru :

-temps gris

-je te haine imbécile

-mémoire d'une clé à molette

-à la cave.

Après c'est promis que du neuf !


	2. Temps gris 1

Au risque de ne pas paraître original, mais puisqu'il faut le faire quand même je tiens à préciser que rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Gris. Tout est gris, la ville, le ciel, les gens, mon cœur. 

Est-ce l'hiver approchant qui me rend si mélancolique ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas me poser trop de question. Le vent souffle. Une bonne claque glacée sur mon visage, me remet les idées en place. Je frisonne. Je serre un peu plus mon manteau contre moi. Vaine tentative de conserver un peu de chaleur. C'est idiot. Je le sais. Je m'en fiche un peu. Je déteste me sentir inutile.

Je pense à mon chien. Il doit m'attendre à la maison. Sagement. Lui au moins il est heureux de me voir ! Quoi que je fasse. Il sera là. Je remercie tous les jours le ciel de l'avoir mis sur ma route. Je ne suis peut être pas le meilleur des maîtres, mais il s'en fiche. Il m'aime comme je suis. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend. C'est idiot. Ce n'est qu'un chien. Mais il m'attend quand même. J'accélère le pas.

Une goutte. Puis deux. Je lève la tête. Il pleut. Je m'arrête un instant. Ce ne sont que quelques gouttes. Mais je sais que le gros de l'orage est à venir. Je m'en fiche un peu. J'aime marcher. Je pourrais conduire. Ce ne serait pas pareil. Je conduis bien assez pendant mes heures de bureau ! Dès que je le peux je laisse la voiture pour me balader. Aujourd'hui il pleut. Je le savais ce matin en me levant. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu envie de me gâcher ce petit plaisir. Marcher. Seule. Réfléchir. A rien. A tout. A moi. A lui ?

Je soupire à cette pensée stupide. Penser à lui… Est-ce qu'il pense à moi lui ? J'aimerai y croire. Croire qu'il me voit comme je suis. Qu'il m'aime malgré tout. Qu'il me choisira entre toute. Me surprendre à rêver qu'ensemble nous braverons les préjugés. Les interdits. Vains espoirs, je le sais. Je ne suis plus une petite fille pourtant ! Allons Riza ! Reprend toi ! Ça n'existe pas les contes de fées !

Je regarde autour de moi. La vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée ! Il fait froid. Les rues sont désertes. Je suis donc la seule dans cette ville grise ?

Gris, c'est le mot. Il décrit bien ce temps monotone. Les gens, si sombres. Son regard, si dur. Mon cœur, blessé.

Je continue d'avancer. Le vent fouette mon visage. J'ai les cheveux dans les yeux. Je déteste ça. Pour une fois que je les portais détachées ! Je me promets de ne plus jamais les laisser libres ! Pourtant, je ne le ferais pas. Je le sais. « Vous êtes ravissante les cheveux libres lieutenant. » Une réflexion, comme ça. Il l'a probablement oublié. Idiote que je suis. Des détails, des attentions, si minimes, comme on en accorde à n'importe qui, voila à quoi tient le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste. Depuis, je fais des efforts, j'essaie de les laisser détachés le plus souvent. J'y ai cru. Puis je suis redevenu invisible.

Doucement la pluie s'intensifie. Certains trouvent ça triste. Eux le sont. La pluie se contente de tomber. Rien ne vaut un bel orage pour rompre avec le climat lourd qui a envahie la ville depuis une semaine. La pluie semble redonner vie à cette ambiance morne.

Une petite fille me dépasse. C'est vrai qu'à force de réfléchir je n'avance pas bien vite. Elle trottine en sautant dans les flaques. Charmante petite. Elle aussi semble bien s'amuser. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut détester la pluie.

Lui la déteste.

Suis-je vraiment obliger de tout ramener à lui ? Je l'aime. C'est vrai. Je ne peux le nier. Mais que vient faire l'amour dans cette obsession mélancolique qui s'empare de moi à tout instant ?

Soudain plus rien. Il ne pleut plus ? Autour de moi, la pluie continue de tomber. Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas mouillée ? Je lève la tête. Rouge. Depuis quand le ciel est il rouge ? Je me retourne pour découvrir à quelques centimètres seulement du torse de mon colonel. Oh mon dieu. Je recule violement. Pourvu que je ne rougisse pas. Il me regarde rieur. Quel gamin !

« Allons lieutenant, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous allez être trempée. Venez vous abriter. »

Parce que c'est moi qui fais l'enfant peut être ? Et lui alors ? Ce grand gosse de trente ans ? Il ose me dire ça ? Mais je ne lui dis pas. Je ne lui dis pas non plus que j'aime marcher sous la pluie. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Il ne me comprend pas.

Je le remercie simplement d'un signe de tête. Après tout, il pense à moi. C'est déjà ça. Ça me suffit.

On marche en silence. Tous les deux serré sous son parapluie écarlate. On ne parle pas. On en a jamais eu besoin. Toute notre relation est basée sur ces silences.

Il est soucieux, cela se voit.

Dis moi Roy à quoi penses tu ? Tu ne me répondras pas si je te le demande. Tu es trop fier pour ça. Tu es plus que troublé ces derniers temps. Tu penses que je ne le vois pas ? Tu te trompes Roy.

Depuis tout ce temps je sais lire dans tes yeux. Rien ne semble te détourner de ta tristesse. J'espère que la blonde que tu sortais hier a su te changer les idées. C'est étrange l'amour. Je t'aime à en crever. Pourtant je ne peux arriver à te souhaiter du mal. Même quand tu souris à une autre. Mais hier tu ne souriais pas. Dis moi Roy, tu penses encore à la guerre ? On a vu des choses horribles tous les deux. Mais non. Ce n'est pas ça.

Serais tu inquiets pour Edward ? Tu l'insultes et tu le taquines dès que tu peux. Je suis la première à te réprimander pour cela. Mais je ne râle que pour la forme. Ça aussi tu le sais. Quelqu'un qui ne vous connaissait pas pourrait penser que tu le hais. Pourtant c'est un jeu. Un drôle de jeu, certes. Mais votre jeu à tous les deux. Tu l'as pris sous ton aile depuis le premier jour. Tu le défends bec et ongles contre tes supérieurs.

Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Oh non ! Maudit croisement. Je vais devoir me séparer du colonel. Je m'arrête pour lui dire au revoir. Il me regarde curieux.

« Un problème lieutenant.

- J'habite par là. Dis je en désignant un côté du croisement.

- Ca tombe bien ! C'est sur ma route. »

C'est un mensonge. Tu habites de l'autre côté de la ville. Mais je ne dis rien. Ton mensonge me fait plaisir. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Et puis, non ! Je suis heureuse de ne rien savoir. Comme ça je peux croire que tu fais ça pour moi. S'il te plais ne dis rien. Laisse moi rêver qu'on puisse être heureux tous les deux. Encore une minute rien qu'une minute.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. J'ai beau marché aussi doucement que possible, je ne vais tout de même pas reculer ! Et puis ce ne serait pas gentil pour ce pauvre colonel. Ce qu'il peut détester l'eau celui là ! Un vrai chat ! Je me surprends à l'imaginer avec de oreilles de fourrure. Je ris doucement.

Il le remarque et me dévisage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Je fais tout pour retarder notre séparation. Simplement pour rester avec toi. Même si c'est sous la pluie. Même s'il fait froid. Même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Parce que moi Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. Et que ça me rend malade de me sentir invisible à tes yeux. Suis-je donc transparente ?

« Rien. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Nous sommes sur le pas de la porte. Au moins nous sommes à l'abri. Il plie son parapluie. Je l'invite ou pas ? Il doit avoir autre chose à faire non ? En même temps il a tenu à me raccompagner. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Il semble mal à l'aise. Il veut me dire quelque chose ? Je l'encourage d'un regard. Ce n'est pas son genre d'hésiter. Est-ce si grave ? Ou suis-je si peu digne de confiance ?

- Riza… Euh je….

Je suis surprise par le prénom. Riza… C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça.

- Je euh…

Allons Roy un effort ! Il baisse les yeux.

- Je n'y arriverais pas. Riza. D'avance pardonnez moi.

Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Pardon ? Je cherche à comprendre. Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. OH. MON. DIEU.

Doucement il s'écarte. Et s'en va. Il s'en va ? Deux minutes. Pourquoi s'en va-t-il ? Après m'avoir embrassé qui plus est ! Il s'avance sous la pluie. Il semble pressé de partir. Il n'a même pas ouvert son parapluie. A-t-il si peur de ma réaction ? Il n'aurait quand même pas pris mon silence pour un refus ? Si ? Je me repasse la scène en boucle. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas réagi. Mais c'était si… Soudain, inattendu, inespéré, merveilleux. Et maintenant il part ? L'imbécile.

« Colonel ! »

Je l'appelle. Il se retourne. Décidément je n'arriverais jamais à l'appeler par son prénom. Je le regarde, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Quelle idiote je fais !

Il pleut des cordes et nous sommes trempés. Black Hayate hurle dans la maison depuis qu'il a entendu mas voix. Roy me regarde et m'accorde un sourire triste.

« Imbécile ! »

Je le tire à moi et l'embrasse. Seigneur que c'est bon ! Un baiser. Un vrai notre premier.

Autour de nous la tempête fait rage, le vent me glace le sang. Je ne m'en aperçois même pas. Mon chien hurle à la mort. Je ne l'entends pas. Je ne l'entends plus. Autour de nous la ville. Triste et grise, morne.

Et je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Je suis si bien dans ses bras.

* * *

Et voila. Mon premier Oneshot. Simple sans prétention. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de l'écrire. D'habitude je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire de moins de cinq pages. Et pourtant… Je pensais aussi faire le point de vue du colonel. Peut être plus tard. Je suis en plaine période de flemiite aigue. 

Dites moi si vous avez aimé en tout cas.

Vous savez quoi ? Depuis cinq minutes, il pleut.


	3. Temps gris 2

Quel temps de chien !

Il fait gris. Horriblement gris. Et pour tout dire je déteste ça. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante cette semaine. Et le temps n'arrange rien. Avec la chance que j'ai il va pleuvoir ! Rien qu'à cette idée je frissonne. Je n'ai jamais aimé la pluie. Attention. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas l'eau. A mes yeux rien ne vaut un bon bain brûlant pour me détendre. Mais la pluie, c'est plus que je ne puis supporter.

Hugues se moque assez de moi sur ce sujet ! « Tu as fais la guerre et tu as peur de l'eau ! Le grand Mustang aurait il peur de rouiller ? » De rouiller ? Non. D'être mouillé ? Oui. Je ne supporte pas l'eau. En plus, à cause d'elle me voila incapable de pratiquer l'alchimie !

Impuissant.

Le fullmétal me le répète assez. Si il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas (la pluie mise à part) c'est de me savoir inutile. Le jour où Riza m'a protégé de l'autre cinglé ça m'a fait un sacré choc.

Impuissant.

Ce mot n'a cessé de résonner dans mes oreilles depuis. Je crois que j'ai été blessé dans mon orgueil. Mustang l'intouchable ? Affecté par un peu d'eau ? Narcissique ? Moi ? Non. En faite, je crois que j'étais plus énervé. Me sentir inutile. Etre un poids pour les autres… Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu éviter. J'aime me sentir indispensable. Aider les autres. C'est ma façon à moi de trouver un sens à ma vie.

Impuissant.

O combien c'est dur à entendre. Surtout que c'est Riza qui m'a protégé à ce moment là. Rien d'anormal. Elle est mon garde du corps après tout. Sauf que moi ça me gêne. C'est moi qui devrait la protéger !

Macho ? Moi ? À vrai dire, après ce moment je me suis pas mal posé la question. Mais non, je ne le suis pas. Enfin pas plus qu'un autre. Pourtant je ressens toujours le besoin de la protéger. C'est idiot. Elle est forte. Je le sais. Mais j'aime me dire qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je ressens sans cesse ce besoin de veiller sur elle. Je suis son supérieur. Simple conscience professionnelle. Sottise ! J'y ai pourtant cru. Un moment. Ce mensonge me permettait d'avoir la paix. Je me mentais à moi-même. Je fermais les yeux sur cette vérité plus qu'évidente.

Pourtant aussi évidente que me paraisse la vérité aujourd'hui, j'ai pourtant mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Je me suis petit à petit à m'interroger sur mes sentiments envers ma subordonnée. Si ce n'était pas aussi triste, j'aurais trouvé ça comique. Le grand Roy Mustang en train de se poser des questions existentielles sur ses sentiments. J'étais retourné au lycée. J'avais seize ans à nouveau. Non. Je n'avais pas seize ans. A seize ans j'étais déjà ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un coureur de jupon. Irrécupérable me répète souvent Hugues. Et pourtant je m'interrogeais. « Tu n'as pas de cœur » C'est ce que m'avais lâché ma dernière conquête. Julie je crois. Non Marine ? Je ne sais plus. Mais je l'avais poussé à bout. Pourtant j'ai un cœur. Mais ce n'est qu'à trente ans que je m'apercevais de son existence.

Oui. Je peux le dire. Je suis amoureux de ma subordonnée. C'est grave docteur ? Oui. Très. Tout d'abord parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne parle pas du règlement bien entendu. J'ai violé le règlement un nombre incalculable de fois. Une fois de plus ou de moins me direz vous. Son sale caractère non plus, pas plus que son pistolet d'ailleurs. Si elle savait comme elle est belle quand elle se met en colère. Droite et fière ses paroles sont implacables. Son regard. Si belle, si forte. C'est vrai que c'est pour m'obliger à travailler… J'aime qu'on puisse me tenir tête. Non, en faite, je l'aime tout court.

Non en faite le problème c'est que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas partagé. En faite j'ai peur de lui faire la cour. Car il est évidement que Ma Riza n'est pas comme une de ces cruches qui tombent comme des mouches. Elle mérite vraiment mieux que ça. Mieux que moi ? Peut être. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans la vie. Mais il faut dire qu'elle reste très secrète sur sa vie privée.

J'ai peur de sa réaction. Mais je ne supporte plus cette situation. Il faut que je lui dise. Tant pis si ce n'est pas réciproque. Ça ne peut plus durer. Dès que je le peux je la regarde en cachette. Seigneur qu'elle est jolie. Ses cheveux tombent sur son visage. Et ses boucles dorées glissent le long de sa nuque. J'aimerai passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Juste une fois. Pour voir ce que ça fait. Se savoir aimer d'une femme aussi merveilleuse. J'ai des envies de barbecue rien qu'à l'idée que je ne sois pas cet homme.

Le ciel a du sentir mes envies de meurtres.

Il pleut.

Je grince des dents et ouvre mon parapluie. J'accélère le rythme. Si seulement je savais conduire. Je soupire. Je tente d'avancer sans ne plus penser à elle. Autant essayer d'arrêter de respirer ! Impossible.

Une petite fille me double en courant. En voila une qui n'est pas dépressive au moins ! La petite fille chantonne en dansant sous la pluie. Elle est mignonne. Je regarde ses bouclettes blondes se balancer au rythme de ses pas. A force de la regarder mon cerveau dévie inconsciemment sur une autre blonde. Je vois doucement dans ma tête l'image de mon premier lieutenant caressant son ventre plus qu'arrondi. Hugues tenant dans ses bras une petite tête blonde. La prendre dans mes bras à mon tour. La consoler après un mauvais rêve. Lui apprendre à faire du vélo. Sans roulette. Comme les grands. L'accompagner à ses premières kermesses. Brûler méthodiquement tous ceux qui la regarderaient de trop près.

Mon dieu. Me voilà gaga d'une fille que je n'ai pas ! Mon pauvre Hugues, je crois bien que je viens de te battre dans ton propre domaine. « Déclare toi avant de penser à lui faire un gosse. » Sacré Maes ! Mais il n'a pas tord.

Tiens, en faite j'aurais tenu une minute trente sans penser à ELLE. Ça compte si je pensais à notre fille ?

Soudain une vision me sort de mes délibérations avec moi-même. Et quelle apparition ! Elle est devant moi. Juste là à quelques mètres.

La pauvre, avec cette pluie elle doit être gelée. Quelle idée de sortir par ce temps. Je la vois frissonner. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je me contente donc de passer mon parapluie au dessus d'elle. Elle semble surprise. Elle lève la tête puis se tourne brusquement vers moi. Elle est pratiquement collée à moi.

Non Roy. Ce n'est pas bien. C'est ta subordonnée. Tu te souviens ? Ta subordonnée ! Elle s'écarte brusquement de moi. Je reprends mon souffle. Elle me dévisage. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Ses joues son rougies par le froid. Et ses cheveux dansent dans le vent. Elle frissonne. La pauvre. Elle doit être trempée. Ses vêtements lui collent à la peau. Pourtant elle ne semble pas décidée à venir s'abriter.

« Allons lieutenant, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous allez être trempée. Venez vous abriter. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle est sur le point de répliquer. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle garde la bouche entrouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je lis un combat intérieur dans ses yeux. Elle semble figée. Elle se mord doucement la lèvre.

Calme toi Roy. Tu ne vas pas l'embrasser. Non tu te calmes. Tu respires. Voila.

Finalement elle me remercie. On se met en marche en silence. Elle est un petit peu plus en avant que moi. C'est vrai que ce parapluie n'est pas bien grand. Mais comme ça je peux à loisir la contempler. J'ai une vue magnifique sur son dos. Non ne riez pas. Elle a un dos magnifique. De temps en temps un frisson le parcourt. Je me retiens à chaque fois de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle ne dirait jamais qu'elle a froid. Elle est trop fière pour ça.

Oui fière ! Tu m'as bien entendu Riza. Tu es orgueilleuse. Autant que moi. Voir plus. Tout le temps tu te dois d'être parfaite. Tu sais, c'est fatiguant de paraître fort tout le temps. Dis moi, toi, tu ne te sens jamais craquer ? Quand tu es seule le soir, les larmes ne te viennent elles pas aux yeux quand tu penses à ce qu'on a vécu. La guerre. Elle m'a beaucoup marquée. Dans ces moments là tu étais là. Pour moi. Tu avais de la peine. Tu étais triste. Mais ça tu ne le montrais pas. Ta blessure était intérieure. Alors je pleurais pour nous deux. Dis moi Riza, tu ne voudrait pas pour une fois te détendre. Laisser ce rôle de femme impassible au placard. Tu sais ça fais du bien de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un ça pourrait être moi.

Comme si tu avais capté mes pensées tu t'arrêtes.

« Un problème lieutenant ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Nous habitons dans des directions opposées. Tant pis. Je mens. Pour rester un peu plus avec toi. Tant pis si je suis trempé. J'ai menti. Je t'ai menti. Tu le sais. Alors pourquoi ne dis tu rien ? Pourquoi fais tu semblant de me croire ?

Si tu me le demandais je te répondrais tu sais. Je te dirais que je traverserai un océan à la nage pour pouvoir rester ne serait ce qu'une minute de plus à tes côtés.

Tu souris doucement comme amusée par cette idée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien nous sommes arrivés. »

Ah oui. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Le temps passe trop vite à tes côtés Riza. Nous nous abritons sur le pas de ta porte. Je déplie mon parapluie.

Nous devons nous dire au revoir.

Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais. Je dois te le dire. Tu as le droit de savoir. Tu mérites de savoir la femme formidable que tu es. J'ai envie de hurler à la terre entière que je t'aime. Que ton nom est gravé dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Te serrer dans mes bras. Te bercer contre moi. T'embrasser comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Tu me dirais que je suis fou. Fou. Oui. De toi.

Mais rien ne sort de mes lèvres. Traîtresses ! Je n'y arriverais pas. Je cesse mon bafouillage inutile. Et je t'embrasse.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Comme un lâche je profite de ta stupeur. Tes lèvres ont un goût d'éternité. Je me détache de toi. Tu n'as même pas bougé.

Tu me hais ? Tu en as le droit. Je pars. Je ne veux pas lire la trahison dans ton regard. Je marche sous la pluie. Je m'en fiche. Je ne regrette rien. L'eau ne m'atteint même pas. Quand soudain : « Colonel !»

Ces mots me font mal. Tu me ramènes à la dure réalité. Sans le vouloir tu enfonces le couteau dans la plaie. Je t'en prie. Riza laisse moi. Tu m'attrapes par le bras. Nos regards se croisent. Tu ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'aime. Toi pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

« Imbécile ! »

Tu me tires vers toi et scelle nos lèvres d'un baiser.

Il pleut des cordes.

Nous sommes trempées.

Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Dans mes bras je tiens la femme que j'aime.


	4. je te haine imbécile

La porte vient de claquer brutalement. Je le hais je le hais je le hais ! Derrière moi j'entend les escaliers franchis quatre à quatre. Il est furieux. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Il l'a bien cherché après tout. J'enclenche le système de sécurité de ma porte. Une petite merveille de mon invention. Inviolable. Même pour lui. C'est mon chef d'œuvre. Habituellement cette vision m'enorgueillit de fierté. Aujourd'hui elle ne me décroche même pas un sourire.

Comme un idiot il tambourine à la porte en hurlant mon nom. L'imbécile ! Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille, non ? Non. Monsieur est obligé de venir remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je voudrais hurler. Lui crier de dégager. Laisser libre cours à ma colère. Mais j'ai peur d'être trahie par ma voix. Je n'ai pas pleuré devant lui. C'est déjà ça.

Qu'il aille au diable j'en ai rien à faire. Mais laissez moi chialer en paix !

Tiens, plus de bruits. Il s'est lassé ? Déjà ? Je veux dire enfin ?

Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Je ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine. Comme une petite fille. Après tout j'en ai bien le droit. Je ne suis encore qu'une enfant. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il a beau clamer qu'il est adulte et responsable, je n'en ai jamais cru un mot. Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Avant on appelait ça un caprice. Maintenant qu'il est « devenu grand » on dit qu'il est téméraire et obstiné. Borné oui ! Et égoïste avec ça !

Il court à travers le monde pour réparer ses erreurs. Mais est ce qu'il y a pensé à moi ? Il croit peut être que c'est facile pour moi ? Les attendre, sans rien savoir de leurs vies. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils occupent leurs journées. Je ne connais même pas les gens qu'ils fréquentent. Ils voient le monde. Et quand ils sont blasés de toutes les merveilles qu'ils ont vues, ils se souviennent de moi. Moi leur amie d'enfance qui aie grandi avec eux. Et il trouve toujours le moyen d'abimer ses auto mails avec ça ! Les auto mails sur lesquels j'ai passé tant de temps ! Enfin, heureusement qu'ils sont là sinon je ne les verrais jamais !

J'avais pensé une fois laisser une faille dans ma fabrication pour le revoir plus vite. Mais j'en ai été incapable. Je suis bien trop perfectionniste. Et puis, il a beau rien me dire, je sais qu'il mène une vie dangereuse. Il ne veut pas m'inquiéter soit disant. Mais comment pourrais je m'inquiéter s'ils ne me disent rien ? Il ne va quand même pas plonger son bras tout seul dans l'acide quand même ? Et quand je lui demande, c'est toujours ce n'est rien. Rien a le don de m'énerver sérieusement. Après la mort de sa mère, il n'avait rien. Quand il a brulé sa maison il n'a rien ressenti. Son départ à centrale n'a rien provoqué chez lui. Rien a détruit 253 fois son auto mail de son bras et endommagé 211fois sa jambe !

Est-ce qu'il sait que je n'ai plus dix ans ? J'ai grandi moi aussi ! Pourquoi ne le voit il pas ? J'ai des sentiments ! La vie ne s'arrête pas quand il s'en va ! Non je dois continuer à vivre comme si de rien était ! Et l'attendre patiemment et l'accueillir avec un grand sourire hypocrite et une tarte la myrtille !

Doucement des larmes coulent de mes joues. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pas pour ça. Pas pour lui. En plus j'ai toujours détesté la myrtille !

Je le hais je le hais je le hais !

Je me roule en boule comme pour me protéger du monde extérieur. Je tente de me calmer. Je chante doucement la berceuse de maman. Celle qu'elle me chantait pour m'endormir. Maman. Pourquoi es tu parti ? Et maintenant lui ? A Vrai dire, je ne sais même plus pourquoi on s'est disputé. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Ne comprend il pas que c'est bien plus facile pour moi de le haïr que de le voir partir ?

Visiblement non. Je souffre de le voir loin de moi. Pour une fois je voudrait qu'il s'en aille une fois pour toute. Qu'il me laisse. Me reconstruire. Sans lui. Etre heureuse. Enfin. Essayer du moins. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas.

Je le hais.

Et pourtant tous les jours en me levant j'ai une pensée pour eux. Pour lui surtout. Je les attends du haut de la colline. Même si je sais qu'ils ne viendront pas. Même si je sais qu'il repartira.

Je devrais le haïr.

Je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai arrêté de pleurer. J'ai arrêté de chanter aussi. Alors pourquoi la chanson continue-t-elle ?

Je me tourne doucement vers la fenêtre. Elle est ouverte. Il est appuyé sur le rebord. Il a fait le tour. Il a escaladé. L'idiot.

Je le hais.

Depuis quand est il là ? Il s'avance vers moi.

Non ce n'est pas bien. Recule immédiatement !

Il continue d'avancer.

Je le hais.

Sans me laisser l'occasion de protester il me serre dans ses bras. Et je me laisse aller doucement. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

Je me hais de ne pas le haïr.

Il me murmure des mots à l'oreille. Mais je n'en comprends pas le sens. Il s'excuse. Sans doute. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il a fait. Tout n'était que prétexte ce soir. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front. Ça me fait rire qu'il fasse ça. Il est obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Mais je ne dis rien. Il est si susceptible parfois. Il me regarde dans les yeux, visiblement soulagé de me voir sourire à nouveau.

Je ne le hais plus.

J'approche doucement mon visage du sien. Et l'embrasse à mon tour. Sur les lèvres cette fois. Il semble d'abord surpris. Puis répond à mon baiser.

Alors que je m'écarte pour reprendre mon souffle il murmure.

« Je t'aime Winry

- Moi non plus idiot.


	5. mémoire d'une clé à molette

Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun humain n'a été maltraité pour la réalisation de cette fiction.

Je suis une clé à molette. Une petite merveille de la mécanique. Un bijou de science. Une reine dans la boite à outil. La meilleure amie des bricoleurs. Je vous arrête. Je ne suis pas narcissique. Je suis juste un bijou de modernisme.

De manière générale je n'ai aucune haine particulière contre le genre humain. Mis à part ceux qui me prennent pour un vulgaire outil, les maladroits, les incultes, ceux qui laissent leurs doigts gras sur ma ligne parfaite et ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas ma valeur. Ce qui inclue une bonne part de l'humanité.

Mon histoire commence dans une petite boutique de la cité du centre. Petite, mais non moins célèbre dans l'univers de la mécanique. Le dirigeant, mon créateur (je refuse de m'abaisser à un sentimentalisme vulgaire en l'appelant papa), s'était pris d'affection pour moi. Il m'exposait dans sa vitrine. Il faut dire que je suis une beauté dans mon genre. Une ligne élégante, une parfaite prise en main, un alliage de titane alliant esthétique et pratique. A cela rajoutez ma rareté. Il n'existe que 134 modèles comme moi dans le monde ! Je suis capable d'assurer à moi seule la fonction de plus de 5 outils différents. Bref, je suis une merveille. J'étais choyée, nettoyée, récurée, polie comme certains le font avec leurs plus belles parures.

Ma principale activité était de me comparer à mes consoeurs clé à molette pour me rappeler ô combien je leur étais supérieure. Mais quand j'étais lasse de ce jeu et que mon auto satisfaction dépassait les limites de la décence, j'observais. Oui je regardais, j'analysais et j'essayais de comprendre le monde qui m'entourait. Comment une clé à molette peut elle réfléchir ? Non mais, je ne vous permet pas voyons ! Bande d'impoli ! Les humains ont vraiment une vision du monde étriquée !

Passons.

Mon autre passe temps, donc consistait à regarder les passants.

Et puis un jour. Ils sont arrivés. Ils étaient deux. Un jeune homme, une jeune femme. Les êtres humains ne se baladent rarement en couple. Et s'ils le font, cela ne peut vouloir dire que trois choses :

Soit il s'agit d'un vieux couple. Ils finissent leurs jours ensemble, sans pour autant arrêter de se chamailler. Pathétique. Une chance que je ne vieilli pas !

Autre possibilité mais aussi plus rare : le jeune couple heureux. Ils se fréquentent depuis peu. Ils filent le parfait amour, jusqu'à ce que … cf au dessus.

Enfin dernier cas : Ils sont jeunes, ils n'ont aucun lien entre eux et ils se disputent quand même. Pourtant ils prennent la peine d'être ensemble. Etrange non ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les humains. Et eux ne sauront jamais ce que je pense d'eux. Une clé anglaise m'a apprit qu'ils faisaient ça par amour. Je trouve ça ridicule. Et puis de toute façon, ça veut dire quoi l'amour ? Pourquoi sont ils obligés de se supporter ? Bien sur, j'aurais pu le demander à ma voisine britannique, mais j'ai ma fierté ! Je n'adresse pas la parole aux moins que rien !

Ce jour là, j'avais donc repéré ces deux là, qui d'après ce que je voyais convenaient parfaitement à la catégorie trois. Je décidais de les observer pour mieux comprendre leurs actions illogiques.

La jeune fille s'est approchée de la vitrine en courant. Elle a appuyé son visage contre la vitre. C'est vrai ça. Il faudrait les nettoyer ces vitres. La jeune fille regardait la devanture avec admiration. Allons, que fais tu jeune fille ? Ce n'est pas un magasin de jouet ici, encore moins une bijouterie pour toi et ton petit copain. Quoi que, vu l'enthousiasme du petit copain en question je doute que vous soyez ensemble. Les soupires qu'il pousse toutes les deux secondes sont des plus éloquents. Il est forcé d'être là. Ça se voit ! La blonde se tourne finalement vers lui. Elle entame une discussion animée avec lui. Sa voix suraiguë me fait mal aux oreilles. Elle semble enthousiasme au moins. Je pourrais compter les étoiles dans ses yeux.

Elle lui fait les yeux doux. Oh ? Elle est en train de lui demander quelque chose. Il ne va quand même pas se faire avoir ? Si ? Et bien oui. Il s'est fait avoir. Je ne comprendrais jamais le peu de détermination des êtres humains males lorsqu'une de leurs congénères féminins battent des cils devant eux…Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait.

Non en faite je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'elle quitte la devanture du magasin. A cause d'eux je ne vois plus la rue. Et les passants ne peuvent me voir. Les pauvres je les plains.

Pourquoi la jeune fille me montre t elle ainsi ? C'est moi qu'elle regarde comme ça ? Oh non non non… Je n'aime pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Je garçon se rapproche à son tour. Je commence à avoir peur.

Allons calme toi… Désolée ma jolie, mais je suis hors de prix pour toi. Et puis je te servirais à quoi ? Je refuse de moisir dans une boite à outil sans jamais voir le jour. Et le montage de coiffeuse en kit n'a jamais eu besoin de mes services ! Allons va t'en tu vas te casser un ongle petite. Va jouer ailleurs !

Mais non. Elle ne part pas. Pire ! Son ami rentre dans le magasin et s'informe auprès du vendeur. Quand il entend mon prix il devient blême. Et oui ! Les merveilles ont un prix !

- Combien ? Pour une clé à molette ?

Sa copine lui envoie un coup sur le crâne. Bien fait !

- Ce n'est pas qu'une clé à molette ! Ce bijou est la pièce maîtresse de tout mécanicien d'auto mail qui se respecte !

Et toc ! Elle a du répondant la gamine, et une sacrée poigne ! Je me demande comment elle sait ça. Et comment se fait il que LUI l'ignore ! Surtout qu'il porte deux auto mails ! D'assez belles pièces d'ailleurs.

Ce ne serait quand même pas elle qui ? Si ? Non, je n'ai pas da priori, détrompez vous. Je ne suis pas sexiste. Je hais le genre humain en général !

Mais revenons en à ces deux là. Notre malotru, après avoir repris ses esprits, sort une bourse de sa poche. Non, il ne va quand même pas ?

…

Si. Il l'a fait.

Nous voila dans les rues. La jeune fille me regarde et m'examine sous toutes mes coutures à la recherche du moindre défaut. C'est inutile, elle peut chercher longtemps comme ça. Je suis parfaite et elle le sait. Ses yeux s'émerveillent et ne se lassent pas de m'examiner. Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit. Cette gamine n'est peut être pas si ignorante, pour une gamine évidemment. Elle continue joyeusement son inspection, me soupèse m'analyse. J'aime être le centre d'attention. A côté d'elle son ami la surveille d'un regard amusé. Il la couve du regard. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle n'est pas en sucre. Elle ne va pas se briser ta copine ! Mais il ne m'entend pas. Normal dans un sens, je suis une clé à molette… Mais pas n'importe laquelle attention, je suis…

« Elle est parfaite. » Déclare tout doucement la jeune fille en resserrant ses mains sur moi. Ai-je dis que cette petite était très perspicace ? Non ? Vous avez du mal comprendre.

Son compagnon glisse sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. La main de celle-ci se crispe légèrement sur moi. Bon, c'est vrai, je ne risque pas d'étouffer, mais un peu de respect voyons !

« Oui parfaite » Reprend il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression en cet instant qu'on ne parlait plus de moi ?

Le blondinet à alors rougi instantanément. Etrange. Il faudrait que son mécanicien jette un coup d'œil, d'après mon pronostic il a un problème de ventilation. Il faut qu'il fasse attention, c'est dangereux la surchauffe.

Et apparemment c'est contagieux. C'est au tour de la blonde de se transformer en tomate. Pauvre humains, si faibles physiquement. Alors que tous les deux semblent très occupés à réguler leurs températures internes, la jeune femme s'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, j'ai passé une journée super ! »

Et voila ! Rebelote ! Depuis quand les humains sont ils croisés avec les écrevisses ? Et visiblement ce contact n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Troublé par je ne sais quel virus ou défaillance technique le blond essaie de communiquer. Sans grand résultat. Parmi ses bafouillages je comprends un vague :

« mlkpj ohhjjnf maisnf de jhbro rihen jhbdf ry… »

Si quelqu'un a le décodeur, il serait prié de me traduire.

Finalement amour, chez les humains est synonyme de défaillance technique. Les humains doivent avoir un défaut quelque part là-dessous. Ce qui explique qu'ils soient si faibles.

Quoi, c'est pas ça ?

Voilà fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire.

Pour ceux qui ont apprécié ma petite clé à molette ignorante narcissique et cynique (un peu comme moi en faite) ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte rajouter un chapitre histoire de ne pas la laisser dans l'ignorance de cette drôle de défaillance qu'est l'amour.

Et puis aussi pour le plaisir de voir mon couple chéri réuni…


	6. à la cave

Et c'est partir pour le blabla règlementaire :

Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit matériel de la parution de cette fiction.

Blabla de l'auteur, aussi inutile qu'ennuyeux.

Enfin en vacances ! Et bientôt noël ! Boule de neige, papa noël, biscuits en forme de bonhomme, sapins chanteurs et petits lutins. Bref que du bonheur ! J'en profite pour me remettre à l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic. Alors est ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer d'où me vient l'idée de cette chose déprimante que je viens d'écrire ? Pas d'idée ? Bon, je la poste quand même. Si vous tenez à rester joyeux, passez cette page et revenez en arrière. Non ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Tant pis…. Dites moi quand même si vous avez apprécié cet élan de mauvaise humeur en pleine période de fêtes. Joyeuses fêtes à tous !

* * *

Je descends l'escalier qui mène à la cave. Une bouteille de vin ? Ne t'inquiète pas mamie Pinako. J'y vais.

Ma main ne cherche même pas l'interrupteur. Je connais cette pièce par cœur après tout. J'avance doucement. Mes pas résonnent dans le noir. Je dépasse les réserves de confitures de mamie. Je sais que je ne dois pas aller trop à gauche où gît encore un amoncellement d'auto mail, de circuits imprimés, de fils et de robots désossés. Je continue encore ma route, évitant les obstacles. Les bouteilles sont là. Pourtant j'avance encore, n'arrêtant que lorsque ma route rencontre le fond de la pièce. Je m'appuie contre le mur. Je me laisse lentement glisser contre lui. Ma tête tombe sur mes genoux. Inanimée. Je relève la tête et balaie la pièce des yeux. Cette pièce, je la connais par cœur. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'allumer. Et puis, pas besoin de lumière pour pleurer.

Je suis venu ici si souvent. J'y étais bien. Mes larmes inondaient mes joues, mes pleurs résonnant dans le noir. Au départ bien sur, j'allumais la lumière. L'enfant que j'étais alors avait peur du noir. Mais tant de chose ont passé depuis. J'ai vu plus d'horreur ces dix dernières années que certains n'en verront en une vie ! J'ai vu la mort en face. Je l'ai combattu. J'en suis revenu. Pourtant, après toutes ces années tous ces combats, me voila encore une fois seul, dans la cave, à pleurer. La lumière n'est pas une si grande différence.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour me morfondre sur mon propre sort. Pas besoin de lumière pour être égoïste. Oui, je suis égoïste.

Je me souviens encore la première fois que je suis venu ici.

_C'était son anniversaire. Je m'étais levé tôt exprès. Je m'étais réveillé, habillé, coiffé avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Je voulais que tout soit parfait ce jour là. Je voulais être le premier à lui dire. Le premier qu'elle regarde en se réveillant. Le premier à qui elle accorde son sourire encore endormi. Je me glissais hors de la maison sans bruit._

_J'inspirais grandement. J'étais fier de mon exploit. J'étais dehors. Personne ne m'avait vu. J'allais réussir. Je me sentais fort, invincible, car pour la première fois_

_j'étais amoureux._

_Le problème c'est que je n'étais pas le seul._

_Bientôt une silhouette s'échappa elle aussi de notre maison. J'accélérais le pas. Elle fit de même. Je me mis alors à courir. Elle s'élança à ma poursuite. Je courrais aussi vite que mes petites jambes me le permettaient et pourtant je voyais l'ombre se rapprocher sans cesse. Nous n'étions séparé que par quelques dizaines de mètres… Bientôt plus que cinq. Soudain on me tira par ma manche. Je tombais à la renverse entraînant avec moi celui qui me poursuivait. Je me regardais devant moi, à quelques enjambées peine se tenait la maison de la voisine. J'avais échoué. Je ne serais pas le premier._

_Je me tournais violement vers mon frère :_

_- T'avais pas le droit ! M'exclamais-je fougueusement du haut de mes presque six ans._

_- Si j'avais le droit et pis d'abord c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée en premier !_

_- Nan c'est même pas vrai ! C'est moi en premier qui ai voulu souhaiter son anniversaire à Winry !_

_- Eh ben je m'en fiche ! Parce que moi plus tard, je me marierais avec elle !_

_- Même pas vrai d'abord !_

_- Si !_

_- Nan !_

_- Si !_

_Notre dialogue étant peu constructif, nous entamions alors un combat, pas plus constructif non plus, mais ô combien défoulant. Nous nous battions comme des chiffonniers lorsque alertée par nos cris, une petite fille nous surprit._

_- Winry… Commença Ed en lâchant une poignée de mes cheveux._

_- Ca suffit tous les deux ! Vous êtes nuls ! Mon anniversaire je voulais le passer avec vous deux, et vous… Et vous… Vous trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de vous battre ! Je vous déteste !_

_Elle s'enfuit en pleurant, sans même nous laisser le temps de nous expliquer. Mon frère et moi nous séparâmes, non sans un regard de dégoût l'un pour l'autre. Ce jour là, pour la première fois, je me réfugiais à la cave pour y pleurer en paix._

La première mais certes pas la dernière.

Combien de fois suis-je venu ici ? Des dizaines ? Des vingtaines ? Je ne compte plus. En tout cas, j'y suis toujours tranquille. Quand mes yeux n'ont plus une goutte de liquide à pleurer, je sèche mes joues et je remets mon habituel masque de bonne humeur. Quel hypocrite je fais ! Je souris, je suis attentionné, je m'inquiète pour les autres, je suis un ange, non je suis juste un bon comédien. Depuis le temps que je joue le rôle du petit frère fidèle et de l'ami attentionné ! Mais ça me fait mal. Des fois je craque. Le masque devient trop lourd à porter, ma voix se brise, mon sourire retombe, mes yeux s'éteignent. Le masque est brisé.

Je me retrouve ici. Pour pleurer en silence. Je remonte alors quelques heures plutôt aussi souriant que je semblais l'être avant de descendre. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne suis pas heureux. Je les hais. Je les hais tous les deux. Je leur en veux de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, l'amour rend aveugle. A moins que ce ne soit le bonheur, car aucun d'eux n'a jamais vu que mes sourires étaient faux. Ils ont toujours cru en mes vœux de bonheur alors que mon âme les maudissait. Quand rien n'allait plus entre eux, j'étais là. Pour eux. Obligé de les réconforter de leur peine de cœur, de leur promettre que tout irait bien à nouveau alors que je ne souhaitais que le contraire.

Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela alors ? Parce que j'ai toujours été sincère et loyal ? Pour ne pas leur causer du tord ? Parce que je respecte leur amour et que je préfère les voir heureux ensembles que tristes avec moi ? Non, je ne suis pas habité d'aussi nobles sentiments. Je fais ça par égoïsme. Je fais cela pour moi et pour moi seul. Pour ne pas les perdre tous les deux. Ah s'ils savaient. J'ai été tenté de leur avouer. Plus d'une fois. Leur avouer ma haine, lui cracher mon amour au visage. Mais cela m'éloignerait d'eux. Cela m'éloignerai d'elle. Elle ne m'aime pas. Je le sais maintenant. Pourtant, j'y ai cru avant.

Oui, j'y croyais dur comme fer, un jour nous serions heureux tous les deux. Nous nous serions mariés, elle aurait eu des enfants, une fille et des jumeaux : Charlotte, Julien et Maxime. Et un chien, peut être, sûrement. Nous aurions été heureux. Mais on ne choisi pas son destin. Et puis, on a tenté de transmuté maman. Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans une armure.

Son regard n'a plus jamais été le même.

Je ne supportais pas la pitié que je lisais dans son regard.

_Je me suis réfugié ici, pour la énième fois. Elle me détestait, c'était sûr. Jamais elle ne m'avait aimé, et jamais elle ne le ferait. Je voyais bien les regards qu'elle accordait à mon frère. Mais j'avais voulu lui laisser le temps. Ça lui aurait passé, un jour où l'autre. Et à ce moment, nous aurions été heureux. Mais non, cela continuait, inlassablement. Et mon imbécile de frangin qui ne se rendait même pas compte de sa chance !_

_Je hurlais jusqu'à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Je hurlais toutes les larmes que je ne pouvais pas verser. Personne ne m'entendrait de toutes façon, personne ne faisait jamais attention à moi de toute façon. J'étais en trop ici. Je n'avais pas ma place. Je n'avais jamais eu de place dans leur bonheur. Je n'étais qu'un poids pour eux. Et mon frère qui se sentait obligé de courir le monde pour se faire pardonner. Moi, j'avais perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Mais je me disais que loin de lui, elle l'oublierait. J'étais égoïste, et si c'était à refaire, je l'aurais fait !_

_Et puis, j'ai entendu du bruit. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lever la tête. La personne s'est rapprochée. Et puis, j'ai su._

_J'ai su que c'était elle._

_Elle m'_

_Elle n'a rien dit. Et m'a serré dans ses bras. J'étais bien comme ça. Au chaud, protégé par son étreinte. Si près d'elle, près de son cœur. Plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais été et plus proche que je ne le serais jamais. Je la détachais lentement de moi. Je rassemblais tout mon courage et lui demandais d'une voix tremblotante._

_- Winry… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_- Mais bien sur que je t'aime ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je le serais toujours pour toi. Je t'interdis d'en douter._

_Puis, comme pour confirmer son discours, et achever de briser mon cœur, elle me serra dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, mais toute mon âme hurlait ma peine. La naïveté de sa réponse était sans équivoque. Elle m'aimait, de tout son cœur, comme on aime son frère, comme on aime un ami, comme on aime un confident. Moi, je l'aimais, tout court. Et quoique je fasse, je savais que ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour y changer quelque chose. _

J'étais revenu humain. Au prix de multiples combats. Tant d'année à parcourir le monde, loin de tout, loin d'elle. J'en souffrais. Jamais mes sentiments ne changèrent à son égare. Les siens non plus. Ce qui changea par contre, ce fut le comportement de mon frère qui ouvrit enfin les yeux. Depuis ce jour, la rancœur et la haine sont venues s'ajouter à mon amour.

Je les aime. Je les envie. Je les hais.

La lumière me tira de mes sinistres pensées.

Cette fois ci, je séchais mes larmes et m'armais de tout mon courage pour me forger un sourire. Je vis mon frère apparaître dans l'escalier. Je m'emparais d'une bouteille au hasard et je venais à sa rencontre.

- Al tu es là ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ni san ! J'arrive dans un instant. Remonte là haut. Ne fais pas languir tes invités. C'est ton mariage après tout !


	7. comment annoncer un heureux evenement

Comment annoncer à son mari que l'on est enceinte ? Question délicate que toute future mère se pose avant même le choix du prénom. Question d'autant plus délicate lorsque le mari en question est aveugle au monde qui l'entoure, et carrément irrémédiable quand le mari en question est Roy Mustang. Heureusement, le lieutenant Riza, depuis peu Mme Mustang n'a pas peur des défis.

La méthode expéditive : (déconseillée aux maris cardiaques)

« Roy ?

- Mmh ?

- Je suis enceinte.

- QUOI ??

- Tu peux me passer le sel ?

La méthode paresseuse :

Le lieutenant entra dans le bureau de son supérieur, qui se trouvait aussi être son mari. En effet les jeunes mariés avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle, quoique leur mariage ait offert au lieutenant un moyen de pression efficace sur son flémard de mari.

- Colonel Mustang. Demanda le lieutenant d'un ton très professionnel.

- Oui ma chérie. Continua son mari d'un ton beaucoup moins professionnel.

- Je viens pour une demande de congé.

- Tu pars en vacances ? Tu sais que tu n'as même pas besoin de me demander, depuis le temps que je dis qu'on devrait faire notre voyage de noce…. Pour le combien veux tu tes vacances…

- Du 15 Mai au 12 Aout.

- Voyons voir.. Du 15 Mai au… QUOI ? Mais tu sais que tu me demandes trois mois de congé ? Bon d'accord tu t'y prends huit mois à l'avance, mais quand même ! Tu abandonnes carrément l'équipe là ! Toi qui n'as jamais pris de vacance de ta vie ! Tu veux devenir ermite ? C'est une crise de jeune mariée ? Explique moi enfin ! Tu as une raison à ça ?

- Oui une excellente…

- Puis je savoir laquelle ?

- Congé maternité.

La méthode pratique :

- Dis moi Roy, tu as songé a déménagé ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Il ne te plait plus mon appart ?

- Si si… Il est très bien… C'est juste qu'il va commencer à être petit.

- Ben je trouve qu'il va très bien pour deux personnes.

- Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler !

- …

- Voila je savais pas comment te l'annoncer….

-…

-Il se peut que dans peu de temps… On soit trois.

….

- Ta mère passe nous voir ?

Raté

La méthode culinaire :

En rentrant chez lui ce jour là, notre colonel préféré fit un détour par chez le fleuriste. Sa femme pendant ce temps s'activait à la cuisine. Il avait été décidé que chacun des deux époux cuisinerait chacun son tour pendant une semaine. Et des deux côtés, il y avait des progrès à faire… Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à nos bébés. Riza, puisque c'était son tour cuisinait quand son mari rentra.

- Je suis rentré !

- Installe toi, le diner est bientôt prêt. Dis moi, tu rentres tard, tu finissais un dossier ? Finalement le mariage t'aura appris le gout du travail bien fait.

- Euh... En faite, j'ai fait un petit détour !

- Mais qu'est ce que…

- Surprise !

- Des fleurs ?! C'est gentil, mais tu sais que mon anniversaire est en septembre…

- Euh non je ne le savais pas, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te les offre.

- Ah merci ça me fait plaisir !

- J'en ai marre que cet inconnu t'offre des roses ! Je vais finir par croire que t'as un amant !

- Tsss. Arrête de dire des bêtises ! On passe à table.

- Mais regarde autour de toi Rizz ! On n'aura bientôt plus assez de vases à cause de ces roses !

…

- Bon d'accord j'arrête. Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

- Du chou !

- Encore ?

- Oui encore !

- Ca va faire une semaine qu'on ne mange que ça !

- Eh ben tu feras ce que tu veux quand ce sera ton tour, en attendant ce sera du chou !

- Mais…

- Pas de discussions ! De toute façon ce sera du chou tant que tu ne m'auras pas posé la question !

- Mais quelle question ! Donne moi un indice au moins !

- Roy tu es désespérant !

La méthode dépressive :

Le colonel était tremblant. Le pistolet pointé sur son front y était surement pour quelque chose…

- Ca suffit je craque !

- Chérie, calme toi, pose moi ce revolver.

- Rhaaa ! C'est impossible de te parler Roy ! Tu es infernal ! Au boulot impossible de te parler car : on ne mélange pas sentiment et travail ! Mais à la maison tu penses toujours au boulot !

- Mais enfin, tu sais aussi bien que moi combien cet alchimiste est dangereux !

- RHHAAAaaaaa !

- Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. On va parler.

- Je voulais y aller en douceur ! Deux semaines que j'essaie !

- Oui, je sais. Mais tu sais on a été occupé…

- Roy je suis enceinte

- Et puis le fullmétal est revenu de voyage

-Roy tu m'écoutes ?

- Et tu sais que tout se joue maintenant ou jamais si je veux devenir furheur !

- ROY !

- QUOI ?

-JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

- De moi ?

- Ben oui de toi quelle question !

- Je… Riza…. C'est merveilleux.

- Roy… ça sert à rien de me caresser le ventre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis enceinte que de trois semaine alors t'as pas intérêt à me dire que j'ai dire que j'ai du ventre !

La méthode du prénom :

- Ou alors Julie… C'est pas mal Julie. Roy qu'est ce que tu penses de Julie ?

- Hein quoi ? Julie, la secrétaire du troisième ? Je te rassure ma chérie elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville !

- C'est toujours bien à savoir, mais je te parlais de Julie comme prénom.

- Pardon ?

- Que pense tu de Julie Mustang ?

- Tu en as déjà marre de Mme Roy Mustang ?

- Oh non ! Mon prénom me va très bien… C'est juste qu'il y aura bientôt ici une Julie Mustang.

- J'aimais bien Riza moi…

- Ou Théo Mustang. Ce n'est pas encore sur.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire !

- D'après le médecin on ne peut pas savoir avant le sixième mois.

- Tu pourrais être plus claire ?

- Je suis en cloque, enceinte ! Tu vas être papa ! J'attends un enfant ! Prend le comme tu veux ! N'empêche que dans huit mois, le petit bonhomme que j'ai dans le ventre va vouloir sortir !

La méthode enfantine :

- Quand j'étais petite, je croyais que c'était les cigognes apportaient les bébés.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je te jure.

- C'est mignon.

- Maintenant je sais…

- Quoi ?

- Comment on fait les bébés.

- Tu me rassures. Après la théorie, ça te dirait de passer à la pratique ?

- Trop tard !

- Comment ?

- Tu sais Roy… Quand un papa et une maman s'aiment très très très fort, alors à ce moment là le papa il met une petite graine dans le ventre de la maman et la petite graine grandit grandit, et neuf mois plus tard…. Ils ont un bébé.

- …

Méthode rapide :

- Dis moi Roy… Tu as pensé à devenir papa ?

- Euh… Oui… Un jour peut être…

- Dans huit mois deux semaines

- Quoi ?

- Et trois jours… Enfin, s'il est aussi réactif que toi, on risque d'attendre encore un bon moment !


	8. tu reviendras

La porte claque. J'accélère mon pas, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Ma chute évitée, je me dirigeais vers la porte en question. Qu'est ce que je peux détester ce genre de situation. Je m'arrête un moment dans le vain espoir de me couper de mes émotions. Je me rappelle de ma mission. Le colonel avait parlé d'affaire urgente à régler. Nous devions rentrer immédiatement. Immédiatement, ça me fait rire. Il peut toujours attendre, j'ai une mission autrement plus importante à régler. Plus périlleuse aussi : affronter la colère de mon amie d'enfance…

Je frappe à la porte. C'est idiot, je pourrais l'ouvrir à coup d'alchimie… Mais l'idée de me faire sortir de la chambre à coup de clé à molette ne m'enchante pas plus que ça à vrai dire ! Elle hurle que c'est ouvert. Elle ne me dit pas que je peux entrer…

Tant pis. Je rentre. Elle est assise sur son lit. Elle ne m'accorde même pas un regard. C'est étrange de se sentir transparent. Surtout quand c'est une personne que l'on aime qui nous regarde. Surtout quand c'est la personne que l'on aime.

Je m'assois à ses cotés. Elle tourne immédiatement la tête vers la fenêtre. Je l'insupporte tant que ça ?

En entrant j'avais vingt milles bonnes raisons de m'expliquer. Je n'en trouve aucune. Je me crispe et serre «un peu plus les poings. Allez tant pis. Je me lance.

« Winry ?... »

Bon début. Pour l'instant ça va. J'ai même réussi à lui faire tourner la tête. Chose que je regrette assez vite vu le regard qu'elle me lance. J'ai au moins capté son attention… Je fais quoi maintenant.

« Je …. »

Elle soupire bruyamment.

« - S'il te plaît Win… Ne m'en veut pas. Je n'y suis pour rien.

- T'avais promis.

- Je sais. Mais ce batard de colonel me demande de revenir. Il s'agit d'une urgence.

- Une urgence ? Il s'agit toujours d'une urgence ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Tu passes toujours en coup de vent. On ne se voit jamais ! Et quand enfin ils te laissent prendre des jours de vacances, il faut que tu rentres ?

- J'y suis forcé. Je suis le chien des militaires.

- Mais dis leur non une fois pour toute ! Je ne supporte plus vos va et viens ! Je n'ai jamais de nouvelles ! Je m'inquiètes pour toi tu sais. J'ai des sentiments au cas ou tu aurais oublié ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de t'attendre pendant que tu parcours le monde ?

Et voila. Ce que je craignais était en train d'arriver. De la colère noire, elle sombrait dans le désespoir et la peine. Je n'aurait jamais du revenir.

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus et ses yeux commençaient à s'embrumer.

- Chut Win calme toi.

Doucement je la prenais dans mes bras. Je la serais contre moi aussi fort que je pouvais. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir tout ça. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Alors qu'elle était toujours contre moi, je commençais à parler. C'était tellement plus facile à dire sans la regarder.

- En m'engageant je savais les risques que je prenais. Je suis envers et contre tout le chien des militaires. Bien sur que j'aimerais rester ici avec toi et mamie ! Mais je n'en ai pas le droit ! Pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Pas parce que je suis alchimiste d'état en tout cas. Devenir militaire est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour redonner son corps à Al. Peu m'importe mon bras et ma jambe. Tu as toujours été une mécano formidable. Mais je fais ça pour Al. Je dois réparer mes erreurs. Je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, en étant militaire, je paie pour mes péchés. Je savoure chaque minute que je passe ici avec vous en sachant bien que je risque d'être appelé n'importe quand. C'est leur droit. Je ne suis qu'un chien.

Mais toi, tu n'as pas à subir tout cela. Je suis désolé. Hurle moi dessus, Crie, frappe moi si tu veux, demande moi de ne plus jamais revenir… Et je le ferais. Mais je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de rester. Ne me demande pas à choisir entre mon frère et toi. »

Je n'aurais jamais du revenir en faite. Je sais combien elle souffre de tout cela. Combien de fois je me suis promis de ne jamais revenir. De ne jamais écrire. Lui laisser une chance de se construire une autre vie. Une vie où elle ne m'attendrait pas, où je n'existerais même pas, une vie où elle serait heureuse. Mais je ne peux pas. A chaque fois je reviens ici. La revoir, rien qu'une fois. C'est la dernière fois que je le vois. Je me dis ça à chaque fois. Mais je reviens quand même. Elle, son sale caractère, sa joie de vivre et son sourire. Je ne peux me résoudre à lui laisser une vie.

Qu'y puis je ? Je ne suis qu'un homme.

Doucement elle se détache de moi. Elle m'en veut. C'est sûr. Je vois enfin ses yeux. Elle pleure. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enfoncé un couteau dans la poitrine.

« Ed pardonne moi. Je ne suis qu'une égoïste.

- Mais non. Tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse ! »

J'approche doucement ma main de sa joue et essuie doucement ses larmes. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts parcourir son visage. Sa peau est douce. Non ! Je ne dois pas.

Trop tard.

Mes lèvres viennent de se poser sur les siennes.

Je savoure un bref instant la saveur de ce moment unique et me détache d'elle.

Soudaine, loin de me frapper ou de hurler sur moi. Ses mains viennent s'enrouler autour de mon cou et elle m'embrasse fougueusement.

A Bout de souffle et aussi rouge que des écrevisses nous nous séparons. Je me laisse rouler à ses cotés. Quand sommes nous tombés par terre ? Peu importe. Je m'en fiche. Je la regarde un moment sans rien dire. Elle me sourit. Qu'elle est belle.

« Winry ?

- Oui ? Demande t elle malicieusement en reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien à la situation… Je suis encore obligé de partir.

- Je sais. Me répond elle, sans pour autant perdre son sourire alors qu'elle m'embrasse à nouveau.

- Alors pourquoi souris tu ?

- Parce que maintenant je sais.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Que peu importe les obstacles…

Tu reviendras.


	9. Distraction

C'est officiel je m'ennuie.

Je ne fais même plus attention aux paroles de l'homme en face de moi. Il ne pourrait pas abréger ? Ça soulagerait tout le monde. Moi la première. J'en ai assez d'être debout sans rien faire. Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds. Quelle idée aussi de mettre des talons… Dès que ce sera fini, promis je tue Maria. Je ne comprends pas comment les femmes peuvent porter ces … choses. On a mal aux pieds et c'est à peine si on peut marcher sans se tordre une cheville, alors courir ! J'en suis sure maintenant, celui qui a inventé les escarpins était un sadique ! Au moins avec mes rangers je suis certaine de pouvoir avancer sans risquer la fracture, bon d'accord ce n'est peut être pas très saillant et féminin, il n'empêche que je n'ai jamais eu d'ampoule ! Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de celles-ci. En rentrant je les brûle ! Non ! Mieux, je les donne à Black Hayate. Ça lui fera les dents, elles auront au moins une utilité. Avec le prix ou je les ai payé surtout ! Je me demande encore comment je me suis laissée convaincre…

Mon regard se ballade un peu partout autour de moi. A mes côtés je vois Roy. Comment fait il pour rester aussi calme ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Hugues ne l'a pas obligé à mettre des talons ! Quoi que vu le nombre de photos auquel il a eu le droit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit aveugle pendant encore de longues minutes. Je devrais dire à Hugues de mieux régler le flash de son appareil. Mais je ne lui en veux pas de prendre autant de photos. Il faut dire que Roy est particulièrement mignon en costume !

Pas très correct de penser cela d'un supérieur me direz vous ? Ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais vu le supérieur en question ! Un ange se damnerait pour ses beaux yeux. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai le droit de penser ce que je veux, il n'entend rien. Et puis, c'est mon petit ami après tout !

Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'on soit ensemble ! Il en aura fallu du temps. Même Edward s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour sa mécanicienne avant lui ! C'est pour dire ! Je le taquine un peu avec ça, enfin beaucoup, mais je suis trop heureuse pour regretter quoique ce soit ! Depuis plus de dix mois je vis sur un petit nuage !

Ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être la petite amie officielle d'un des plus beau mec de centrale, il est vrai que j'ai reçu quelques menaces de mort ( cinq si vous voulez tout savoir).

Ça nous a pris du temps, je dois dire pour en arriver là. C'est idiot me direz vous, on s'aimait tous les deux depuis le début. Et même lorsque tout Centrale pariait sur notre mariage futur, nous n'en étions pas encore aux premiers baisers. Mais nous tenions à faire les choses convenablement ! On a prit notre temps et j'en suis ravie !

Pendant plus d'un mois il me fit la cours, pour lui qui enchaînait les aventures d'un soir ce fut un choc, mais aussi la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il me donna. J'avais attendu des années son regard, je pouvais bien attendre encore un peu et me faire désirée.

Un mois plus tard, nous officialisions au bureau la relation que tout le monde avait remarquée (ou prédit) depuis longtemps. Hugues ouvrit une bouteille de champagne qu'il gardait pour l'occasion, le pauvre et dire que cela faisait cinq ans que cette bouteille encombrait son placard… Malgré tous nos effort, le commandant Amstrong nous trouva et nous avons eu le droit à une étouffante embrassade due aux muscles que se transmettaient de génération en génération sa famille adorée…Nous n'avons pas pu échapper non plus aux blagues douteuses de Havoc et à quelques pics du plus âgé des Elric. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde le prit assez bien, il faut dire qu'ils avaient eu le temps de s'y préparer !

Par contre, s'il y a une chose à laquelle je n'étais absolument pas préparée, c'était la rencontre avec Madame Mustang.

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ris encore.

Nous avions prévue de passer des vacances dans le nord, et mon charmant petit ami avait prévu que nous fassions une pause sur la route chez ses parents. Ainsi, le trajet était coupé en deux, (enfin, suffisamment long pour que Black Hayate retapisse la moquette de la voiture…) et j'avais la chance de connaître mes futurs beaux parents potentiels.

J'ai toujours rêvé de connaître Roy enfant, c'est maintenant chose faite. Cette femme a un caractère impressionnant, j'ai bien cru que Roy allait s'aplatir à ses pieds lorsqu'elle lui a reproché de ne pas venir assez souvent. En présence de sa mère Roy semble redevenir le gamin qu'il était, il approuvait tout ce que sa mère pouvait lui dire, et dès qu'elle formulait le moindre reproche, il prenait cet air penaud qu'on parfois les babins quand ils font des bêtises.

J'ai eu le droit à quelques anecdotes croustillantes et assez humiliantes sur l'enfance du grand et intouchable colonel Mustang. Pendant ce temps là, Roy diminuait à vue d'œil sur sa chaise, alors que ses joues prenaient doucement la couleur du manteau du fullmétal. Je réprimais difficilement mon rire alors que Roy murmurait dans un dernier espoir de la faire taire « maman…. ». Nous ne savions pas qu'elle nous gardait le meilleur pour la fin… Alors qu'elle apportait le dessert, elle commença à complimenter son fils d'avoir trouver une jeune femme aussi charmante (moi). Elle conclue en disant qu'elle allait enfin être grand-mère. A Ce moment Roy qui avait la mauvaise habitude de se balancer chuta, alors que je m'étouffais avec un noyau de cerise.

Une fois que l'air repassa convenablement dans mes poumons et que Roy avait abandonné le planché des vaches, nous nous regardions, rouges tomates en cherchant lequel de nous deux allait pouvoir lui expliquer que nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quatre semaines. Mais quant il s'agit d'affronter sa mère, l'alchimiste des flamme se retrouve aussi muet qu'un poulpe transgénique aphone et enroué. (Joli comparaison n'est ce pas ? De toute façon, il l'a bien mérité ! Heureusement, il me restait les anecdotes soigneusement divulguées par son monstre de mère)

- Euh madame Mustang… Sauf votre respect… et l'amour que je porte à votre fils ( Roy je te jure tu me le paieras !)… nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques semaines…. Aussi parler d'éventuels possibles enfants… me paraît aujourd'hui… inapproprié….

- Mademoiselle. Laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes la première fille que mon fils me présente, et ce depuis qu'il a fêté ses neuf ans, mademoiselle ! Vous êtes une personne charmante et je comprends que mon fils tienne à vous. Et j'espère que cet imbécile aura un jour l'audace de faire de vous ma belle fille !

(Oh mon dieu !)

- Tu reprendras bien du gâteau maman…

Ainsi si termina ma rencontre avec madame Mustang.

« Mademoiselle Hawkeye ?»

Je dois dire qu'après ça, j'ai eu du mal à regarder Roy en face s'en exploser de rire.

« Mademoiselle Hawkeye ?

- Hein ? Oui ? Quoi pardon… Vous pouvez répétez la question ?

Je crus voir l'homme soupirer alors que l'assemblée derrière moi explosait de rire. Oups… Qu'est ce que j'avais loupé ? Je regardais Roy qui me sourit d'un air amusé mais compatissant.

- Hum reprenons… Mademoiselle Hawkeye, voulez vous prendre pour époux M Roy Mustang ici présent ?

Ah effectivement… Je crois que j'ai gaffé.

- Oui, bien sur.

Le prêtre soupira pour la énième fois et conclue :

- Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Et ça il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois.


	10. le boitier en argent

La jeune femme regarda sa montre. Six heures. Bientôt fini pensa-t-elle. Elle détestait faire la fermeture. Cette journée l'avait éreintée, Alice sa collègue l'avait laissée seule pour cette première journée de soldes. La jolie blonde était partie en congé maternité. « T'inquiète pas ça t'arriveras un jour à toi aussi ! » Lui avait confié son amie peu avant son départ. Alors elle avait souri gentiment en lui conseillant d'aller rejoindre son mari au lieu de dire des âneries. Maintenant elle était toute de seule dans le magasin à satisfaire des clientes aussi vulgaires que désagréables. Mais la jeune femme ne se plaignait pas. Non, elle aimait son travail. Elle travaillait au rayon cosmétique. Peu glorifiant disaient certains, elle se fichait de leurs avis. C'était avec fierté qu'elle agrafait chaque matin l'étiquette avec son prénom sur sa chemise d'uniforme.

La jeune femme remit consciencieusement le far à paupière qu'une cliente lui avait fait cherché en haut d'un rayon avant de lui préférer un rouge à lèvres criard. Qu'importe, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser abattre.

Elle sourit même en pensant à son amie qui était mère depuis quelques heures. Un jour, peut être que cela lui arriverait. Tenir entre ses bras ce petit être délicat, choyer un enfant, son fils. Car il est vrai que jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours su qu'elle aurait un petit garçon. Elle l'aurait appelé Eli comme son grand père. Il aurait été très fort à l'école, mais aussi un passionné d'alchimie. Et puis, elle l'aurait empêché de devenir un coureur de jupon. Son fils aurait été quelqu'un de bon et généreux, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé devenir vulgaire et macho comme tous les hommes qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici.

Son sourire s'étira en pensant qu'avant de s'intéresser à l'éducation de son fils elle aurait mieux fait de lui trouver un père !

Elle descendit de l'escabeau sur lequel elle était bien restée plus de dix minutes à rêver. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était plus seul dans le rayon.

C'était un soldat. Un militaire, son vêtement bleu ne permettait aucun doute. Il lui adressait un sourire bienveillant. Il s'avança vers elle, hésitant.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ? »

Monsieur, ce mot du le faire sourire. Il devait avoir son age. La vingtaine, tout juste. Mais c'était la société qui voulait ça. Il fallait être souriante, à l'écoute, de bons conseils surtout quand ça pouvait faire rapporter plus au magasin…

« Oui. En faite je souhaite faire un cadeau, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir.

- Bien, laissez moi vous aider, après tout, je suis là pour ça.

Elle lui afficha un sourire radieux alors qu'il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- A qui souhaitez vous faire un cadeau ? Une amie, votre sœur, votre petite amie ?

- Ma petite amie avoua en un souffle le militaire.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle aime dans la vie votre amie ?

- Euh je ne sais pas.

- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir ? Répondit elle étonnée

- Ben en faite, ça va faire peu de temps que l'on est ensemble elle et moi. Mais ça a tout de suite été le coup de foudre.

La jeune femme ne put que sourire un peu plus à cette déclaration touchante.

- Je vous propose d'aller faire un tour du côté maquillage pour commencer. Qu'en dites vous.

- Oh non ! Je veux dire… Elle ne ressemble pas à toutes ces filles vulgaires ! Celle que j'aime est douce et délicate. Elle est rayonnante et respire la beauté naturelle. Je refuse qu'elle masque son joli teint par des couches de crème successives comme ces mégères.

Il avait dit ça d'un seul coup. Puis se rendant compte de ses paroles, il rougit furieusement. Il n'y a décidément rien de plus beau qu'un homme qui rougit ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme. A partir de cet instant elle sut que même si elle ne devait rentrer chez elle qu'à une heure du matin, elle aiderait le jeune soldat à trouver le cadeau idéal pour sa petite amie.

Elle le questionna beaucoup. Demandant sans cesse des questions plus précises sur la belle alors qu'il se prenait au jeu rallongeant chaque fois un peu plus ses réponses. La jeune femme prit plaisir à imaginer la petite amie du militaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre. Son petit ami venait de lui avouer qu'il partait pour le front. Il lui laissait un dernier cadeau avant son départ. Il n'était même pas sur de revenir à Centrale un jour.

Finalement, ils choisirent ensemble une très joli boite à bijoux en argent. Elle était gravée de fines arabesques, sublime mais tout en restant simple. A vrai dire, la jeune femme avait aimé ce boîtier dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle économisait sur sa paye depuis des mois pour se l'offrir en priant qu'aucune cliente ne l'achèterait avant elle. Pourtant quand elle avait entendu l'histoire du couple, elle avait tout de suite dirigé le jeune homme vers le précieux article. Après tout elle préférait que ce soit _ELLE _qui le possède. Ce boîtier _lui _rappellerait toujours l'amour qu'ils s'étaient portés. Finalement, la jeune femme se dit que c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

« Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez faire graver les initiales de votre bien-aimée sur le couvercle.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Et quelles sont ses initiales…

- GJ

- Bien je m'en chargerais. Vous pouvez venir récupérer le cadeau demain.

- Pas la peine. Demain je serais au front.

« Hugues bouge toi !

Un autre militaire attendait dehors. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Le jeune soldat, Hugues puisque c'était son nom, sembla mal à l'aise par la présence de son ami. La jeune femme elle était perdue.

- Dois je annuler votre commande ? demanda t elle.

- Non.

« Hugues ! »

- Oui j'arrive !

Il se retourna une dernière fois devant la jeune femme et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Adieu Gracia. J'aurais aimé vous connaître. Ne m'oubliez pas.

* * *

L'OS a été modifié. Merci à Whyle et son soucis du détail. à bientôt! 


	11. les petits papiers

Le lieutenant Hawkeye déposa bruyamment une énorme pile de dossier sur le bureau du plus faignant des colonels. Le colonel en question sursauta, il adressa un grand sourire à sa subordonnée pour montrer qu'il était en plein travail, mais la page du dossier sur lequel il s'était endormi s'était décalquée sur sa joue, ce qui il faut dire lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

Son lieutenant rejoignit son bureau exaspérée en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ah les hommes… ». Comme il était de bonne humeur et aussi pour impressionner sa subordonnée il prit le premier dossier et se mit à l'ouvrage. Son zèle fut de courte durée. Alors que son regard survolait la dernière page du rapport il remarqua qu'un carré rose fluo avait été ajouté au dossier. Détachant avec soin le post-it il lut _: Colonel, il est précisément 8h46, je viens de poser la pile sur votre bureau. Félicitation vous en êtes à la dernière page du premier des 457 dossiers en retard, et si mes estimations sont exactes il ne doit pas être loin de onze heures. Je vous conseil vivement de vous mettre AU TRAVAIL !_

Le colonel regarda sa montre 10h57.

Quelques instants plus tard, le dossier corrigé par le colonel finissait sur le bureau d'une jolie jeune femme blonde cependant aussi dangereuse qu'un homonculus quand elle était accompagnée de son pistolet, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Sur le dossier était attaché la note suivante :

_Vous me décevez lieutenant, il est onze heures moins trois. J'exige une compensation pour vos calomnies !_

_PS : Je passe vous prendre à huit heures pour le resto._

Une tornade blonde passa dans le bureau et lâcha devant l'alchimiste d'état, le même dossier accompagné d'une dizaine d'autres ! Le colonel survola en vitesse le dossier pour découvrir un post it identiques aux précédents. Il en trouva un finalement.

Colonel… blablabla… Oubli de signature page cinq… feignant… Fautes d'orthographe…. inadmissibles… page trois… Puis en post scriptum : Colonel, vous qui briguez le post de généralissime pouvez vous me rappeler la règle numéro deux ?

Le colonel relu une dernière fois le dossier pour éviter tout regrettable oubli de signature qui lui aurait valu quelques trous dans le crâne, puis passa à sa chère collègue le dossier enfin terminé avec le mot suivant :

_La règle numéro deux ? Celle juste après le généralissime a toujours raison ? Il me semble que c'est si le généralissime a tord se référer à la règle numéro un._

Le colonel patienta. Mais ne voyant rien venir, il compléta une pile de dossier pour avoir une bonne excuse de revoir son lieutenant adoré. Presque aussitôt qu'il eut refermé le dernier dossier, sa subordonnée jusque là introuvable vint reprendre la pile de dossier et déposa sur le bureau un nouveau rapport auquel elle avait joint quelques mots au crayon de papier.

_L'autre règle numéro 2 !_

Le colonel se creusa la tête. Au cours des minutes qui suivirent, le lieutenant reçu une dizaine de rapports bâclés auxquels étaient ajoutés des notes incompréhensibles pour une personne qui l'eut interceptée.

_- Interdiction de voler le croissant d'un autre militaire ?_

_- éviter en toutes circonstances le commandant Armstrong ?_

_- Ne jamais allumer une cigarette devant Havoc depuis que son médecin lui a interdit de fumer pour sauver ce qu'il reste de ses poumons ?_

_- Placer le plus de fois le mot petit devant Edward ?_

_- Ne jamais toucher à votre fauteuil ?_

_- Respecter le sommeil des autres ?_

Il ne reçu comme réponse qu'une pile de dossier supplémentaire à chaque fois et à l'occasion toujours le même mot : _TRAVAILLEZ !_

N'obtenant aucune réponse le colonel froissa un morceau de papier et l'envoya sur la tête de son lieutenant. Surprise, elle lui adressa un regard noir, puis déroula le message :

_Je vous en prie, dites le moi sinon je ne pourrais jamais me remettre au travail. C'est déjà assez dur de travailler devant une aussi jolie jeune femme que vous sans pouvoir l'approcher !_

Le colonel fut persuadé de la voir rougir. En tout cas, dans les instants qui suivirent, un dossier arriva sur son bureau avec les mots :

_Règle numéro deux : Aucune relation intime n'est permise entre les membres d'une même équipe pendant les heures de bureau !_

Très rapidement s'en suivi un échange de dossier :

_Justement, c'est après le bureau que je vous invite._

_Vous êtes désespérant._

_Vous connaissez le restaurant La dumelière ? J'avais l'habitude d'y emmener mes con… Mes connaissances…_

_Comment pouvez vous me comparez à vos conquêtes ?_

_Je n'ai jamais fait ça !_

_Attention mon magnum est détecté à un radar à mauvaise foi !_

_Dans ce cas, je vous compare ! Vous êtes nettement la plus jolie de toutes celles que j'ai pu courtiser jusqu'à présent !_

_Courtiser ! Elle tombait comme des mouches !_

_C'est vrai, vous êtes mon premier vrai défi._

_Ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous conseil d'arrêter maintenant sinon je ne répond plus de mes actes !_

_Et vous feriez pleurez la moitié de la population féminine de Centrale ?_

_La moitié ? Votre ego atteint des limites jamais atteintes._

_Vous me pleureriez aussi j'en suis sur !_

_Non_

_Si_

_Non_

_Ha !_

_Quoi Ha ?_

_J'ai gagné !_

_Je vous demande pardon ?_

_Excuses acceptés !_

_Colonel je vous rappel que j'ai toujours mon révolver !_

_Depuis cinq messages vous me renvoyez le même dossier ! J'ai réussi pour la première fois, le lieutenant Hawkeye a pensé à autre chose qu'à son travail !_

Elle fut sûrement blessée puisque aucun mot ne suivi, contrairement à la pile de dossier qui ne cessait d'arriver.

Et puis finalement, Roy posa un dernier dossier devant sa subordonnée et dit :

« Je vais manger. Tu viens ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et prit sa veste sans que rien ne laisse à penser qu'elle l'avait entendu.

« Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui ! »

Le colonel sourit doucement et attrapa le poignet de son lieutenant. Elle le regarda avec un drôle de regard.

« Pardon je regrette.

- C'est faux.

- Tu me connais trop. »

Puis dans un sourire il colla ses lèvres à celle de sa subordonnée. Celle-ci résista quelques instants, pour la forme, avant de se laisser aller et d'approfondir le baiser. Puis à bout de souffle ils se détachèrent.

« Je crois que si tu n'embrassais pas aussi bien il y a longtemps qu'on ne serait plus ensemble Roy !

- Dis plutôt que tu es incapable de résister à mon charme légendaire !

- Embrasse moi au lieu de t'envoyer des fleurs !

- A vos ordres lieutenants !

Et voila ! Et un OS de plus ! C'est le deuxième en peu de temps ! Je suis fière de moi ! Etrangement j'ai de plus en plus de travail et je passe de plus en plus de temps sur l'ordi… Logique non ?

J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui me font très plaisir. En particulier à Whyle dont les commentaires me font toujours très plaisir.

A bientôt !


	12. rumeur et commérage

Hugues :- Qu'ils sont mignons ! Si j'avais su qu'il se déclarerait aujourd'hui j'aurais pris mon appareil photo.

Roy :- Tu ne serais plus de ce monde si tu les avais photographiés ! Edward est colérique, à croire qu'il fait sa crise d'adolescent depuis cinq ans !

Riza :- Si vous arrêtiez de le provoquer aussi !

Roy :-Moi ?

Hugues :-Pour un peu tu serais convainquant ! Aller laisse tomber Roy ! Sur ce coup là je ne peux que être d'accord avec Riza !

Riza :Merci !

Roy : Traître !

Hugues : Ronchonne autant que tu veux, rien ne pourras ternir cette journée ! Mon petit Edo s'est enfin déclaré… C'est si mignon. Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse quand j'ai rencontré ma douce Gracia. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle serait la plus merveilleuse de toutes les femmes et qu'elle me donnerait la plus magnifique de toutes les petites filles !

Roy : Oh non, il recommence !

Hugues : Rabats joie !

Roy : Non mais c'est vrai ça ! Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez de si « mignon ».

Hugues : ça ne te fait rien de les voir enfin réuni après tout ce temps à tourner autour du pot ?

Roy : Non.

Riza : Vous êtes désespérant !

Roy : Par contre c'est vrai qu'il lui en aura fallu du temps pour lui déclarer sa flamme à sa petite blonde !

Hugues : En même temps, c'est pas comme si c'était le seul.

Roy : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

Hugues : Tu devrais. Je trouve que ça a plutôt pas mal réussit à Ed de laisser parler son cœur.

Riza : Laisser parler son cœur ! Non mais tu t'entends Hugues ? On te croirait tout droit sorti d'un dessin animé guimauve.

Hugues : Bande de dépressifs ! Ça vous dérangerait de me laisser rêver un peu ! Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont affrontées et malgré ce qu'ils leurs restent encore à accomplir, ils ont choisi de le faire ensemble ! Je trouve cela merveilleux !

Riza : Et moi je trouve que depuis que tu es papa tu as tendance à te ramollir ! On croirait entendre une adolescente qui parle de son premier grand amoouurrr.

Roy : Moi, je trouve ça plus égoïste que courageux !

Riza : Pardon ?

Roy : Il est toujours là à parcourir les quatre coins du globe, et il voudrait qu'elle l'attende sagement à la maison ?! Il n'a rien à lui offrir. Elle est déjà autonome et responsable contrairement à lui. Il n'y a que leur amitié qui la retenait jusqu'à maintenant de se construire une vie heureuse ! Il l'aime peut être, mais par sa faute elle va souffrir. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire !

Hugues : Roy ! Comm..

Riza : Comment oses tu dire ça ?! Ce n'est pas à lui de décider ! C'est à elle de choisir ce qu'elle veut ! Ce genre de chose, on en parle, et on les règle à deux ! Il n'a pas le droit de choisir ce qui est le mieux pour elle !

Roy : C'est bien beau tes idéaux. Mais je te rappelle qu'il est alchimiste d'état. Il est au service de l'armée, il risque sa vie tous les jours. Ce n'est pas une vie pour se construire une vie de famille !

Hugues : Qui vous parle de vie de famille ? Ils sont jeunes ils sont heureux et ils s'aiment, ils ont le temps !

Roy : On a jamais le temps.

Hugues : Et pourtant ! Regarde autour de toi Roy ! Havoc s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie et ils sont ensemble depuis six mois, regarde moi et ma douce Gracia et ma merveilleuse petite fille, regarde Ed qui a enfin eu le courage de s'avouer à sa mécanicienne !

Roy : C'est sur qu'il en faut du courage pour s'avouer à une furie pareille !

Riza : Pardon ?

Roy : Non mais tu l'as vu ? Une vraie terreur cette gamine ! Toujours à le réprimander à coup de clé à molette ! À la place de Ed je ne suis pas sur que je me serais déclaré. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir !

Riza : Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sévère qu'elle ne l'aime pas !

Roy : Elle a vraiment de drôle de façon de le montrer !

Riza : Oui, mais c'est sa façon à elle. Elle n'en connaît pas d'autre.

Roy : La belle affaire.

Riza : Pourtant tout le monde l'a remarqué autour d'eux. Même vous colonel, c'est pour dire ! On est toujours aveugle quand il s'agit de nos sentiments. Elle ne cherche qu'à attirer son attention.

Roy : Elle pourrait peut être se montrer plus explicite.

Riza : Je n'y peux rien s'il est aveugle aux signaux et à ses sous entendus !

Roy : Moi non plus figure toi ! Il n'attendait pourtant qu'un signe de sa part.

Riza : Il aurait pu se déclarer avant ! Elle n'est quand même pas terrifiante.

Roy : Je suis sûr figure toi qu'il la trouve même très joli. Il ne voit qu'elle depuis des années. Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il ne fréquente plus d'autres filles !

Riza : Il n'a jamais fréquenté d'autres filles !

Roy : Euh oui, c'est ce que je disais. Elle a bien du s'en rendre compte.

Riza : Il a peut être choisi de se faire prêtre.

Roy : moques toi !

Riza : Non, mais c'est vrai ! Ils sont amis, si elle devait reprendre espoir au moindre signe de sa part, elle serait morte depuis longtemps !

Roy : Ils sont amis justement ! Il a peur de tout gâcher. Tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il a peur qu'elle le repousse. Qu'elle l'évite. Ou pire, qu'elle fasse comme si de rien était ! Il ne veut pas la perdre !

Riza : Elle non plus ! Et pourtant s'ils étaient restés à se morfondre dans leurs coins ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui !

Hugues : Juste une question… Vous êtes sûrs qu'on parle encore de Winry et d'Edward là, parce que j'ai franchement des doutes….

…

…

Hugues : Bon je vous laisse tous les deux pour savoir si vous… Euh si ILS doivent se déclarer ou pas. En attendant je vais chez moi. Je crois qu'il me reste une pellicule, avec de la chance j'arriverais à temps pour les prendre avant la fermeture du bureau.

_Il sort._

_Les deux militaires regardent dans des directions opposées._

Roy : C'est pas si mal finalement qu'ils soient ensemble.

Riza : Oui.

…

_Ils se rapprochent l'uns de l'autre toujours sans se regarder._

Riza : Ils auraient du se déclarer bien avant.

Roy : Oui c'est sur.

_Ils se rapprochent encore et se retrouvent côte à côte sur le canapé._

Riza et Roy : Mais ils n'est jamais trop tard !

_Ils tournent la tête et s'embrassent._

Rideau !

J'ai cru que je ne publierais jamais ! Voila une semaine que mon ordinateur a décidé de se mettre en grève et que ces deux chapitres attendent sur ma clé usb.

En espérant que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt !


	13. un peu de poésie

J'ai tant de choses à te dire,

_Tant de chose à t'écrire,_

La façon dont nos mains s'enlacent si parfaitement,

_Le contact de ta main dans la mienne,_

La perfection avec laquelle ma tête se cale contre ton épaule,

_Quand ma tête se pose contre la tienne,_

Moment de bonheur absolu,

_Juste toi et moi,_

Ta présence calmant tous mes cauchemars,

_Rester là à tes côtés,_

Oublier un moment la réalité

_Juste m'enivrer de ton parfum_

La sensation d'exister quand tu me serres contre toi,

_Ton souffle dans mon cou lorsque tu t'abandonnes à mon étreinte,_

La bienveillance de ton regard,

_Cette bouille gamine qui me donne envie de te protéger,_

Tes bras protecteurs que je n'ai pas envie de quitter,

_Le pincement au cœur lorsque nos corps se séparent,_

Ton regard attendri quand tu me vois m'éloigner,

_Le dernier baiser que tu poses sur mes lèvres avant de me quitter,_

Ce baiser papillon, promesse de beaucoup d'autres,

_On ne se quitte que pour mieux se retrouver,_

_Moments magiques,_

Moments uniques,

_Te découvrir dans mes draps le matin endormie,_

M'éveiller tranquillement sous ton regard,

_Ta chevelure éparse sur ton oreiller,_

Lorsque ta main dans mes cheveux vient se plonger,

_Quand ma main finit sur ta joue,_

Les frissons qui me parcourent quand tu me caresses,

_Ta peau si douce,_

Ta façon de tous les matins prolonger un peu plus mes rêves,

_Le premier baiser que je pose sur tes lèvres endormies,_

Ta peau contre la mienne me rappelle que ce n'est pas un rêve,

_Lorsque dans un souffle tu me dis que tu m'aimes,_

Ton regard incrédule quand je te dis combien je t'aime,

_Ces quelques mots dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser,_

Quand tu m'attires contre toi en souriant,

_La chatouille de tes cheveux dans mon cou,_

A tes côtés j'aimerais apprendre la paresse,

_Ton regard plein de reproches quand on débarque au bureau avec une heure de retard,_

Mon incapacité à rester énerver contre toi,

_Lorsque d'un baiser je t'arrache un sourire,_

Ton regard suffisant devant ma faiblesse et que je m'empresse de corriger par un nouveau baiser

Moments magiques que rien ne pourrait briser

_Moments uniques que même les ricanements du fullmétal ne pourraient ternir,_

Lorsque je te surprends à me regarder,

_Comment résister avec toi à mes côtés,_

Comme une adolescente je me sens rougir,

_La rougeur de tes joues ne te rend que plus belle,_

Les efforts qu'il me faut faire pour te dire de te remettre à travailler,

_Lorsque d'un regard dur tu me dis d'arrêter,_

Comme un gamin, tu t'en vas boudeur,

_Quand ton masque impassible se brise,_

Et que je ne peux m'empêcher de t'embrasser,

_J'ai appris à lire dans tes yeux avec le temps,_

Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert,

_Les intonations de ta voix n'ont plus de secret pour moi,_

Je n'ose pas croire à mon bonheur,

_Tu es si belle si forte,_

J'ai peur quand tu es loin de moi,

_Mais en amour tu as sans cesse besoin d'être rassurée,_

Je tremble comme une feuille devant ces femmes fatales,

_Ta beauté timide éclipse toutes ces poupées vulgaires,_

Sous ton regard je me sens belle,

_A tes côtés je suis heureux,_

Moments magiques,

_Moments uniques,_

Tant de plaisirs éphémères,

_Bonheurs éternels,_

Qui font que je t'aime,

_Je t'aime._


	14. mon idéal

L'amour, le grand, le vrai, j'avoue, j'y ai cru

Comme bien d'autres idiots je l'ai attendu.

Celui qui vous tombe dessus sans prévenir,

Ce flash, si soudain, retraçant nos avenirs,

Coup de foudre, révélation, à force de on dit,

J'en ai oublié d'écouter ce que mon cœur avait prédit.

Le froid, le bruit, la peur, puis le silence, le vide, la mort,

Tremblant face à l'inconnu, je me berçais de son image,

Combien de fois en rêve avais je dessiné ses traits si fin.

Cette beauté divine que je me projetais au plafond sans fin.

Apaisant mes peurs je me perdais dans la contemplation de son visage

J'en oubliais ma réalité, je sais aujourd'hui combien j'ai eu tord !

Princesse à la taille gracieuse, elle était mon idéale,

Beauté fragile qu'on eut cru de cristal.

Je n'aurais pas osé l'enlacer,

J'aurais eu trop peur de la briser.

Je rêvais d'une poupée fragile à protéger,

Pendant qu'une autre souffrait avec courage de me voir l'ignorer.

Femme sublime, allure divine,

Tous les hommes se seraient retournés sur sa démarche féline

Elle aurait été une invitation éternelle au péché,

Mais moi seul aurais pu me vanter de la voir m'accompagner,

Hier, je rêvais de cette déesse docile,

Les charmes d'une éternelle indomptée m'ont fait passer depuis l'envie de ces beautés serviles

Elle aurait porté les cheveux courts qu'elle aurait essayé d'attacher en vain

J'aurais adoré glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux fin,

J'aurai voulu sans fin plonger mes yeux dans les siens,

Au risque de me noyer dans l'abîme de son regard serein.

Ce regard océan avait suffi à me faire oublier qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve.

Une image, un mirage, un coup de vent et tout s'achève.

Mes idéaux envolés, parti en fumée

Les escarpins qu'elle aurait déposés au pied de mon lit,

Balayés quand elle a débarqué avec ses rangers,

Mes élans romantiques oubliés quand sans prévenir elle m'a embrassé,

Mes idéaux, mes projets, mon cœur, ma vie,

Elle a tout dévasté et pour mon plus grand bonheur

Adieu brune de mes rêves,

Adieu femme parfaite,

Adieu beauté contrefaite,

Je te délaisse mon idéal,

C'en est fini pour moi des rêves de femme fatale,

L'amour a su combler les vides laissés par ta perfection

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau OS. Ou plutôt une nouvelle poésie. En rime cette fois, j'avais tenté les alexandrins, mais franchement… Trop épuisant ! Ce chapitre a été assez long à finir. J'avais l'idée en tête depuis un petit moment, mais les mots refusaient de sortir de ma tête.(c'est très moche cette phrase) Ce chapitre a bien du rester deux semaines sur ma clé USB.

Je n'aime pas trop le début que je trouve plutôt kitch, mais bon… Je peux aussi vous dire que mon chat a adoré ce chapitre… (Elle s'est amusé a passé sur mon clavier qu'en j'écrivais une dizaine de fois, ce qui donnait des mots comme perfecYYYYYYYYY2jkion)

En tant qu'auteur je ne suis peut être pas très objective, et on a déjà vu meilleur critique littéraire qu'un chat.

Votre avis et le bienvenu.

Message spécial :

ô toi qui lis ma fiction depuis un petit moment, signale donc ton passage, des encouragements ça fait toujours plaisirs !

ô toi qui lis ces lignes et ne laissera quand même pas de commentaire… T'es sur de ton choix (imaginez mes yeux de cocker) ?

ô toi qui t'en vas _sans _laisser de commentaire : C'est pas bien !

J'en profite à l'occasion pour remercier whyle pour ses très gentils commentaires que je n'arrête pas de lire !

Bon j'arrête là sinon mon blabla sera plus important que le chapitre en lui-même…


	15. St valentin

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement du blondinet.

- Dis Ed ?!

- Humfr fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Prenant cela pour un « oui winry je t'écoute » elle poursuivi.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Euh je dirais Jeudi…

- Mais encore ?

- C'est ton anniversaire ?

- Perdu.

- Ce n'est pas le mien ça c'est sur… Le notre ?

- Non mais tu te rapproches, le notre n'est QUE dans six mois…

- Euh… Je sais pas.

- C'est la saint valentin !

- Sans blagues ? On est déjà en février ?

- Edward Elric tu es désespérant, je me demande pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi des fois…

- Oh mais je le sais !

-…

- Parce que je suis beau

- Ton supérieur n'est pas mal non plus. Tu sais le **grand** brun… Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Intelligent

- Je ne dirais rien là-dessus…

- Drôle

- Malgré toi souvent…

- On se connaît depuis tout petit.

- Al aussi me connaît depuis tout petit.

- Je suis le plus talentueux alchimiste de ma génération

- ça n'a bien sur aucun rapport avec le faite que tu sois le seul de ta génération.

- Le plus mignon aussi

- Le plus attentif aussi il n'y a pas de doute.

- Je suis irrésistible

- Et telllllement modeste.

- Mais surtout…

- Vu ton sourire, je sens la bêtise arriver.

- J'embrasse comme un dieu.

- Ah non !

- Pardon ?

- Là je te stop

- hug ?

- Je veux des arguments.

- Tu veux vraiment des preuves ? Avec plaisir madame Elric.

Sur ce il l'embrassa.

- Co… Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Il reposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Il posa un genou au sol.

Et sortit une petite boite du fond de sa poche.

L'ouvrit.

« Tu pensais sincèrement que j'avais oublié la saint Valentin ?

-Honnêtement oui.

* * *

Bon voila … C'est un peu court… Mais d'autres chapitres arrivent très vite ! Je vais en profiter pour mettre à jour mes fictions….

Whyle ne t'inquiète pas je pense toujours à une suite de ma clé à molette… à vrai dire j'en ai déjà écrit trois mais aucune ne me plait ! Mais j'y pense…. Ça va venir.

A bientôt et bonne saint valentin à tous… Un peu en avance remarque… Donc nous dirons joyeux…. Non anniversaire ?!!


	16. Comment te dire?

Une rose et une lettre. C'est ce qui attendait le lieutenant Hawkeye ce matin là à son bureau. Elle balaya la pièce du regard pour voir tous les yeux de ses collègues rivés sur elle. Elle rougit gênée. Puis reporta son attention à sa lettre.

_D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne je t'ai regardé._

_Si forte si fragile. Comment ne pas t'aimer ?_

_Mais toi, m'as-tu un jour regardé ?_

_Ton regard me traverse sans me voir._

_Ça fait mal de se sentir ignorer._

_Non, pas ignoré, seulement invisible._

_Invisible à tes yeux, ton cœur me reste inaccessible._

_Mais toi, tu restes là._

_Belle sereine franche,_

_Tu es une évidence,_

_Partout où se pose mon regard,_

_Je crois t'apercevoir,_

_Et lorsque je ferme les yeux,_

_Tu veilles encore sur mes rêves._

_Tu es là encore et toujours._

_Comment ne pas t'aimer ?_

_Mais je suis trop bête et trop lâche._

_J'aime plus que tout te regarder à la dérobée,_

_Me raconter qu'un jour il y aurait un nous._

_Mais si jamais un jour tu me surprenais ?_

_Si un jour tu me repoussais,_

_Mon cœur se briserait,_

_Mes yeux se fermeraient._

_Il ne peut y avoir de nous._

_Je suis invisible à tes yeux._

_Et toi beauté inaccessible._

_Et pourtant, Comment ne pas t'aimer ?_

_Je t'écris ces quelques lignes,_

_Pour te dire que où que tu sois quelqu'un pense à toi,_

_Te dire que tu existes à travers mon regard,_

_Que je suis proche de toi,_

_Que je suis si loin de toi,_

_Que je t'aime._

_Un idiot qui ne vit plus sans toi._

Le colonel était tranquillement installé à son bureau. Enfin, tranquillement ce n'est peut être pas le mot. Roy Mustang donnait l'impression d'un homme tranquille à son bureau alors que à l'intérieur il ressemblait à un volcan en fusion. Sa subordonnée entra tout aussi calmement dans son bureau, referma la porte délicatement derrière elle. En apparence les deux jeune gens ressemblaient à deux collègues normaux entretenant des relations cordiales entre adultes civilisés.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs relations étaient toujours des relations d'adultes, mais absolument pas celle de collègues. Ou celle de collègues vraiment étrange… Comme par exemple ceux qui s'embrassent soudainement à pleine bouche sans aucune raison apparente pour le commun des mortels qui les entoure… Mais oublions un moment le commun des mortels comme le faisait si bien nos deux tout nouveau tourtereaux, pour écouter ceux qu'ils se disaient.

- Lieu…ten..ant ? Commença le brun incrédule. Il avait l'air particulièrement stupide en cet instant. Mais on le pardonnera car selon une étude de chercheurs péruviens, se faire embrasser par celle qu'on aime en silence depuis dix ans a tendance à faire perdre une bonne moitié ( la totalité dans le cas ici présent ) des neurones chez le sujets étudié.

- Ri-za !

- …

- RI-ZA. Répète Roy.

- Mais comment…

- Je voudrais quand même te dire que je corrige tes dossiers depuis dix ans… Alors je sais reconnaître ton écriture !

Elle conclu cette conversation par un baiser avant de reprendre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Roy quand apprendras tu à mettre des barres sur tes T ?

- Probablement jamais mon cœur.

* * *

Et bien je suis productive aujourd'hui…. Etrange…

J'en profite pour remercier Whyle et Sabine02 lectrices assidues qui reviewent plus vite que leur ombre !


	17. intrus nocturne

Et un OS de plus ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Encore merci à mes reviewers et aux lecteurs silencieux.

Bonne lecture.

Fichu capitaine !

Ces deux mots se répétaient sans cesse dans la tête de l'alchimiste. Un peu comme un refrain. Un refrain qui reviendrait à l'infini. Une solution à tous ses problèmes. Ces quelques mots lui permettaient de décharger la pression accumulée au fil de la journée pour retrouver un semblant de calme intérieur.

Un semblant seulement, car à cause du dit, je cite : « Capitaine de », l'alchimiste avait passé toute sa soirée et une partie de la nuit à débattre furieusement avec son supérieur concernant un dossier que l'alchimiste avait fait mais que le supérieur en question avait égaré, ce qu'évidemment il refusait d'admettre. La conversation pouvait se résumer par quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à : « puisque je vous dit que je l'ai fait – menteur – faignant – Nabot – Impuissant – Jaloux- Crétin. » On pouvait évidemment ajouter à ce dialogue quelques milliards d'insultes plus originales et stupides les unes que les autres. La colère avait même poussé les deux hommes à se traiter de « pousse de géranium radioactif et unijambiste » ce à quoi l'autre avait répliqué « Hippocampe préhistorique de seconde zone ».

Heureusement, tout cela était derrière lui. Il était enfin chez lui. L'homme se laissa aller, faisant rouler sa tête pour soulager le début de torticolis qui le menaçait. Il s'avança doucement dans la maison en respirant profondément.

Son odeur. Rien n'était plus comme avant depuis qu'elle était venue vivre ici. En faite, depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé ce jour là, il avait tout de suite su que jamais rien ne serait comme avant. Elle était entrée dans sa vie. Comme ça. Il avait dit adieu à ses petites habitudes de célibataire endurci. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Elle valait tellement mieux que ça. C'était la seule personne qui avait su le comprendre vraiment. Enfin, avec son frère. Mais Al ça ne comptait pas.

Il avança doucement vers leur chambre. Vu l'heure, elle s'était sûrement déjà couchée. C'était un des privilèges de rentrer tard. La découvrir, endormie dans ses draps. Elle essayait de l'attendre parfois, mais le sommeil la surprenait. Elle était si belle dans ces moments là. Il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder. Oubliant lui-même de se coucher. Elle semblait si fragile. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. De la protéger. Dans ces moments là, il retrouvait l'adolescente qu'il avait connue. La première fille dont il était tombé amoureux. La femme avec qui il passerait le restant de sa vie. Il le savait maintenant.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre pour la contempler. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Puis il remarqua une drôle de bosse sous les couvertures. Une bosse qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que la bosse en question remuait, et pour cause, la chose respirait ! Un intrus. Il aurait voulu faire un scandale. Réveiller tout le quartier. Réduire en cendre toute la maison et virer l'imposteur à la chevelure d'ange à grand coup de pied hors de la chambre, mais le visage si serein de sa femme endormie l'en empêcha. Elle était si belle comme ça. Et puis, elle travaillait dur. Elle avait toujours été la première à s'inquiéter pour lui, et même quand elle souffrait, elle ne disait rien. Non, il ne lui cherchait pas des excuses, mais il aurait vraiment été injuste de lui faire une telle scène à trois heures du matin. Le cœur de l'alchimiste se serra un peu plus.

Quels furent ses efforts pour se retirer sans bruits et ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il était de trop.

Il revint sur ses pats. Dans la cuisine il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé pour se remettre les idées en place, aussi n'entendit il pas la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui. Il sursauta quand deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

« Tu rentres tard, demain j'irais lui dire ce que j'en pense à ton supérieur moi !

- Gmrfnr…

- Tu es bien énervé ce soir…

- Mais non !

- Mon mari adoré ne serait il pas jaloux ?

- Moi ? Jamais.

- Non bien sur. Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter.

- Désolée, le petit avait fait un cauchemar.


	18. dernières volontés

Oups… C'est mal parti pour moi…

Mais pourquoi elle crie comme ça ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle ne crie quand même pas pour rien !

Quoi que…

Réfléchissons…

Ce serait quand même plus facile si elle arrêtait de me crier dans les oreilles !

La réunion ?

Quelle réunion ?

Ah… Cette réunion là !

Celle de hier soir ? Il y avait une réunion hier soir ?

Remarque ça expliquerait pas mal de choses.

Elle m'a attendu toute la soirée on dirait.

Je suis mort.

Ci-gît Roy Mustang disparu dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

J'espère que Havoc et Fuery retrouveront mon corps rapidement.

Sitôt qu'ils seront revenus de la cafeteria…

Les lâches !

Instinct de survie enclenché :

Possibilité de calmer l'adversaire : nulle

Chances de fuites : négatives

Probabilité de finir mes jours en passoire : proches du maximum

Adieu.

Une dernière volonté ?

Une seule

…..

Oh je suis vivant.

Elle ne crie plus ?

Elle n'a pas beaucoup bougé depuis tout à l'heure…

« Tu me tues tout de suite ou j'ai le temps de te voler un autre baiser ? »

Instinct de survie ré enclenché : Courir. Vite !


	19. rendezvous terrorisant

Ah ça, on peut dire qu'il revenait de loin.

Théodore Scopa était l'image même de la persévérance.

Mais quand il regardait la jolie jeune fille à ses côtés, il se disait que finalement le jeu en valait la chandelle !

Il avait un an de plus qu'elle et l'avait rencontré grâce à sa petite sœur.

Son visage était fin, angélique, pourtant il y avait dans son regard et dans ses attitudes la maturité d'une adulte. Theodore dans sa contemplation, en avait oublié de marcher. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

Elle est encore plus belle quand elle sourit.

Il se reprit et en quelques enjambées la rattrapa. Pendant qu'ils bavardaient gentiment, il continuait de la regarder du coin de l'œil, s'attardant peut être un peu plus que nécessaire sur le décolleté de la jeune femme quand soudain…

Vlam !

Théodore se frotta la joue étourdi regarda autour de lui cherchant l'auteur de cette baffe monumentale. La rue était déserte, pas le moindre réverbère ou dégénéré mental en vu. La jolie blonde interloquée lui demanda la raison de son attitude. Il mentit, et ils reprirent leur route vers le restaurant où il avait prévu de passer le reste de la soirée.

Galant, il lui tira sa chaise comme l'aurait fait tout prince charmant d'un soir. Quand il s'assit à son tour sur son siège, il fit un bond prodigieux.

Une punaise.

Comment diable une punaise avait elle pu se retrouver sur sa chaise ?

Laissant là cette question existentielle, il se promit d'en toucher un mot au serveur. Finalement il oublia bien vite ses fesses endolories pour joindre son rire à celui de sa compagne de table, visiblement très amusée par la situation.

La jeune fille était réellement de charmante compagnie, intelligente et drôle. Elle parlait d'une manière très simple, mais elle avait cette intonation dans la voix qui la rendaient sympathique dès le premier abord. De plus, la jeune femme était tout simplement magnifique, voir carrément canon. Il avait été très étonné d'apprendre qu'elle était célibataire. Une aussi jolie fille, ça ne reste jamais libre bien longtemps. Pourtant, sa sœur lui avait affirmé que malgré son succès indéniable auprès des hommes, elle ne semblait ne jamais avoir eu de petit ami.

Quand il avait commencé à lui faire la cours, il avait très vite comprit pourquoi.

Par un prétexte douteux, il avait réussir à se faire inviter chez elle, il avait alors rencontré sa mère, une femme tout à fait charmante, son amie ayant perdue son père très jeune. La jeune fille était enfant unique.

Ni grand frère ni père, avait tout de suite pensé Théodore, au moins il ne risquait pas de subir les foudres de ses proches surprotecteurs à chaque fois qu'il ferait mine de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais lorsque il vint pour la deuxième fois chez elle, il déchanta très vite.

Il rencontra ce _cher _capitaine et ainsi que _tonton_ Edo, des amis de longues dates de la famille. Il se souviendrait de cette soirée toute sa vie ! Il avait subi un interrogatoire interminable, et quelques menaces de mort s'il osait s'approcher de trop près de la merveilleuse fille de leur ami. Rien que de repenser au regard du capitaine, Théodore en avait encore des sueurs froides. Mais finalement, la jeune fille et la mère leur avaient expliqué qu'il n'était ni un délinquant, ni un criminel hautement recherché et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la demander en mariage, c'était juste un camarade plus âgé venu lui donner quelques cours du soir (hum…).

Ce soir encore, quand il était venu la cherché chez elle (galanterie oblige) il avait à nouveau été confronté à eux deux, et cette fois il n'y avait plus l'excuse des cours particuliers. Après une heure de menaces inquiétantes (allant de grillé comme un marshmallow à livré aux hommes en culus… il ne comprit pas tout mais certaines fois il est préférable de rester dans l'ignorance) dès que les deux femmes de la maison avaient le dos tourné, sans parler de regards noirs qui avaient le don de le terroriser. Finalement, ils n'étaient arrivés QUE deux heures en retard au restaurant.

Mais cette épreuve était derrière lui, il n'avait plus rien à craindre, n'est ce pas ?

Ils étaient en pleine conversation sur le nouveau musée d'art qui allait être inaugurée à la place des vieux hangars militaires, quand le serveur leur apporta leur repas.

Sauf que…

Le serveur renversa l'intégralité de la soupe (brûlante) sur ses genoux.

Si la situation n'aurait pas été aussi dramatique, il en aurait ri.

Le serveur se répandit en excuse, son pantalon n'en était ni plus ni moins trempé ! Mais bon, après avoir survécu aux regards assassin de tonton-edo-au-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et aux menaces de monsieur-sourire-sadique-quand-je-fais-mumuse-avec-mes-gants à la baffe magistrale de l'homme invisible et à l'attaque surprise d'une punaise kamikaze, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionné pour si peu. Enfin peut être que si…

Surtout qu'il s'étrangla trois fois avec son plat, sauf qu'il avait commandé du riz cantonais… Comment diable avait il pu s'étrangler avec du riz ? Il réussit l'exploit de se blesser avec sa cuillère (en voulant ramasser celle-ci à terre, il s'était cogné à la table lui valant une jolie bosse.) Le sucrier contenait du sel et son vin avait le goût d'eau de javel, bien que le serveur ET la jeune femme, ainsi que tous les voisins interrogés l'aient trouvé exquis.

Et le pire, c'est que son amie ne semblait pas plus choquée que cela. Le serveur l'avait depuis un moment catalogué dans le catégorie des fous, ce qui vu la situation était plutôt normal… Mais ELLE, non. Elle agissait avec la plus grande simplicité, une météorite serait venue s'écraser sur lui devant ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait toujours pas réagit. Certes elle était toujours très gentille et attentionné avec lui après chacun de ses « accidents ». Elle était d'ailleurs un peu trop attentionnée…

Et son sourire… Etait il réellement bienveillant ? Non, décidément cette fille n'était pas normale.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus les « fâcheux incidents » se multipliaient, et plus il était persuadé que cette fille n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas nette.

Il lui fallu user de tout son courage pour ne pas prendre les jambes à son cou.

La soirée maudite s'acheva enfin, après un vague « à bientôt » il la quitta en se promettant de ne plus jamais croiser son chemin. Sauf qu'à la place, il croisa un molosse que ses maîtres avaient du « oublier » d'attacher, et celui-ci le coursa avant de repartir avec une bonne partie de son pantalon (et de sons mollet droit) en guise de trophée.

_Ailleurs…_

_« Hugues ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On t'attend pour la partie de lâche-auréole !_

_- Deux minutes…_

_- Ah je vois… Encore en train de traumatiser le petit copain potentiel de ta fille… Pauvre gosse_

_- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je laisse mon bébé aux mains de ce malotru !_

_- Il a 21 ans ton bébé_

_- Mais regarde la ! Elle est si innocente, si jolie si fragile !_

_- Hugues, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré._

Et voila, un OS de plus ! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci ! Décidément, j'aime vraiment trop le personnage de Hugues… Pourquoi tous les personnages que j'aime meurent ??? Snif…

Avant de vous quitter je voudrais adresser une petite pensée à Elisa qui d'après mes pronostics a de grande chance de finir religieuse…

A Bientôt.


	20. mémoire d'une clé à molette partie 2

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première partie de "mémoire d'une clé à molette" je vous renvoie au chapitre 5 !

Voici la suite tant attendue... Hum... Bonne lecture

* * *

Quand je suis arrivée dans le taudis qui allait me servir d'habitation pour les années à venir, je l'ai tout de suite détesté. Quelle perte de temps ! Pourquoi une beauté aussi parfaite que moi devrait elle moisir dans cette maison coupée du monde ? Je suis belle, je suis parfaite, je suis faite pour être regardée, non d'un tournevis ! Et encore, si ce n'était que ça ! Ma torture venait à peine de commencer !

A ma première nuit dans mon nouveau « foyer » (pour un peu je serais nostalgique du précédant…) ma mécanicienne (attention, pas de confusion, je ne lui appartient absolument pas ! Je suis libre !) s'est immédiatement dirigé vers sa chambre. Me faire visiter eut été un trop grand effort pour cette gamine prétentieuse !

Comment ça l'hôpital ? Comment ça la charité ? Je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre ! Insolents ! Le jour où vous aurez passé avec succès les tests de qualité des dix fournisseurs les plus prisés ET qualifiés de Centrale, vous pourrez vous permettre de me juger !

Revenons en au plus important : Moi.

Ce soir là, Winry, puisque c'est son nom et que je me refuse de l'appeler servilement maîtresse (je vous jure j'ai déjà entendu un de mes collègues marteau désigner la jeune fille comme cela !), m'a conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle m'a regardé en soupirant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Ed ». C'est quoi ça Ed ? Sa façon de me souhaiter bonne nuit ? Finalement, il semblerait qu'elle m'ait rebaptisé ainsi. Plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent, elle me prit entre ses mains, délicatement, (contrairement à d'habitude) en prononçant ce mot. J'ai été forcé d'admettre que c'était mon nouveau nom. Quelle idée ! Me renommer ! Moi ! J'ai déjà un nom premièrement ! Je m'appelle moi.

C'est simple, moi, c'est moi. Encore, si elle m'avait appelé Belzébuth, Junon, Héphaïstos ou encore Artemis, Elisabeth, ça c'est un prénom qui ressemble à quelque chose, qui a du caractère ! Non mais vraiment Ed ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Pitoyable ! Ridicule ! Moche ! Insignifiant ! Tellement ……. humain. Ça me dégoûte. Est-ce que moi j'aurais l'idée de la rebaptiser la gamine ? Je pourrais très bien l'appeler tambour. Ça lui irait bien. Mais est ce que je le fais ? Non ! Très bien ! Alors qu'elle arrête de vouloir me donner un nom. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Mais la jeune humaine ne s'en est pas arrêtée là ! Elle m'a serré contre elle et s'est endormi en me tenant toujours dans les bras. Je suis belle, ça oui. Je suis intelligente. Je suis solide. Je suis pratique.

Mais je ne suis pas une peluche !

A mon grand soulagement, elle n'en fit pas une habitude. Dès le lendemain je faisais connaissance avec ma nouvelle résidence : l'atelier. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot pour ce fouillis infâme qui s'étale dans tout le garage ! Des câbles, des fils, des robots dépecés ! Mon dieu, un vrai cimetière ! Puis nous avons traversé ce dépotoir pour atteindre la pièce réservée aux artistes. Malheureusement je dois dire que je devais partager ma loge avec d'autres outils. Par contre, je restais admirative devant la propreté de l'endroit. Autant le garage était un capharnaüm indescriptible, autant la boite à outils était tenu avec une rigueur presque militaire ! Chaque chose à sa place, chaque tournevis, chaque marteau, chaque pince à dénuder, chaque tenaille soigneusement alignée. Tous ces outils semblaient me faire un rang d'honneur. En bonne princesse du lieu je m'émouvais de la ferveur de mes courtisans et du temps qu'ils avaient du passer pour préparer mon arriver. En tant que reine incontestée de la mécanique, ce n'était que trop d'honneur pour eux, que de me voir séjourner dans leur modeste atelier.

J'ai vite déchanté… Les outils de seconde catégories se sont retrouvés être vulgaires et irrespectueux de leur supérieur hiérarchique (moi). Aucun ne semblait remarquer que ma classe me réservait normalement à des milieux beaucoup plus distingués. Le seul outil, de qualité suffisamment acceptable pour pouvoir conversé avec moi fut un marteau. Sauf que celui-ci avait plus de caractère qu'un paratonnerre !

La petite blonde n'a eu de cesse d'avoir recourt à mes capacités. Je sais que je suis indispensable, mais tout de même. N'a-t-elle jamais entendu le mot pause ? Apparemment non. Mes allures princières ont été rectifiées à coup de cambouis, ma prestance diminuée par mon manque de repos. Quant à ma dignité n'en parlons pas ! Ce misérable petit insignifiant marteau n'avait de cesse de me rabaisser en se moquant de mes airs supérieurs !

Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je vaux beaucoup mieux que tous mes colocataires de boite à outils. Je ne vais pas me rabaisser pour leur faire plaisir ! Lui comme moi, (enfin, j'entend par là qu'il vaut mieux que cet atelier miséreux, mais il est loin de la perfection…) n'a rien à voir avec eux. Pourtant il s'entretient régulièrement avec le tournevis numéro 5B Et se comporte de manière de plus agréable avec tous les écrous qu'il croise, même les plus insupportables, alors pourquoi m'ignore t il ? Non, je ne suis absolument pas jalouse ! De quoi ? De l'attention cet outil insignifiant ? Jamais !

Ainsi se passent mes journées, entre cambouis et heures passés à ignorer mes camarades en essayant de conserver une allure digne malgré les taches d'huile qui entachent parfois ma robe parfaite de métal.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Winry est nerveuse. Je le sens. Elle a fait dix huit fois le tour de l'atelier, et c'est la onzième fois qu'elle resserre le même boulon. Je sais qu'elle est perfectionniste, mais à ce point ! C'est de l'acharnement à ce niveau. De plus elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Elle me trimballe partout ! J'ai même eu le droit de l'accompagner dans la salle de bain !

Depuis hier elle enfile café sur café, pour une fille qui ne boit jamais rien de plus fort que de l'eau… Je m'attends à la voir se transformer en pile électrique d'un instant à l'autre !

Tout cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : IL va venir.

Qui est IL ? À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Il était présent quand Winry a choisi de faire de moi sa partenaire… Enfin je crois… En tout cas, une chose est sure Winry le déteste. Il ne vient pas très souvent. Et j'en suis bien contente ! Tout d'abord, il porte deux autos mails. D'assez belles pièces d'ailleurs. Sans vouloir me vanter je les considère comme mes chefs d'œuvres, enfin un travail à la hauteur de mon talent ! Sauf que cet énergumène trouve à chaque fois le moyen de les réduire en miettes ! Les circuits sont fondus, l'armature arrachée, il a même réussi à laisser une morsure dans l'acier ! Cet humain est vraiment… peu fréquentable. Je comprends l'anxiété de Winry quand elle sait qu'il va arriver ! Elle a peur de voir l'état de notre travail. J'ai dit notre ? Je voulais dire mon… Mon travail. Elle ne serait rien sans moi la petite. Je suis sure qu'au fond elle m'admire.

Et là comme d'habitude, elle angoisse. Dans quel état vont-ils revenir ? Nos précieux auto mails. Quand IL sera là, comme d'habitude, elle hurlera, pauvre de moi qui aie des oreilles si sensibles ! Enfin, il l'a bien mérité ! D'ailleurs la petite est assez douée pour le remettre à sa place ! Dès qu'elle le voit, d'un superbe mouvement du bras, elle m'envoie directement sur son crâne. C'est magnifique, pendant un instant j'ai l'impression de voler. Et puis, la tête de cet inconscient est simplement sublime ! J'adore le petit Aïe misérable qu'il pousse quand j'atterrit sur le sommet de sa tête ! Je ne suis pas si lourde tout de même !

En tout cas, il est vraiment traumatisé, même son auto mail intact (chose très rare) ou réparé (plus fréquent… Mais jamais longtemps) il tremble encore à côté d'elle ! Et il bafouille ! C'est on ne peut plus amusant. Une chance que les outils soient dépourvus de tout sentiment… Vous m'imaginez ? Moi ? Terrorisée ? Rougissante et bafouillante ? Plutôt mourir !

Moi, je ne suis pas tellement inquiète. Tout se passera comme d'habitude. Il arrivera le bras en miette. Elle hurlera. Elle le réparera. Il s'en ira. Elle le pleurera (Pourquoi ? à cause de la séparation avec nos chefs d'œuvres, voyons ! Vous suivez un peu ?)

Je vais peut être vous paraître étrange, mais je trouve honnêtement que Winry en fait quand même un peu beaucoup pour deux auto mails.

* * *

Voila… C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu au départ… Beaucoup m'ont demandé de publier la suite de ces mémoires, n'allez pas croire que j'avais oublié cette fiction, ça non ! Je crois bien que je me suis prise d'affection pour cette petite euh pardon cette formidable clé à molette. Mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire une suite qui me convenait. J'ai réécrit ce chapitre cinq fois et ce chapitre ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'avais prévu ni à aucun des quatre autres fichiers qui dorment encore sur ma clé USB renommés clé raté 1 2 3 et 4. 

J'ai passé tellement de temps sur ce chapitre que je suis incapable de le juger… Est il aussi bien que le précédant ? Mieux ? Décevant ? S'il vous plait ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance.

Surtout que je compte bien publier un troisième épisode aux aventures de notre petite clé. Si elle n'est pas trop réticente, je compte la faire devenir gentille (c'est pas gagné) ou au moins tenter de lui donner un aperçu de l'amour.

L'histoire entre Ed et Winry n'avance pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais je préfère me donner du temps pour y réfléchir et normalement dans le prochain chapitre on aura le droit à la visite d'Edward… Et aux réactions de Winry décrites et commentées par notre clé à molette misanthrope préférée !

Merci d'avoir lu… Et bravo si vous avez lu l'intégralité de mon blabla d'auteur.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis et dont les reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.

Un petit coucou à Whyle par la même occasion qui par ses reviews me redonnait du courage pour à chaque fois recommencer une nouvelle version !

A bientôt !


	21. heureux hasard

Ce jour là, par hasard, Havoc était malade alors que par un autre hasard Fuery était en mission alors que Breda avait pris par hasard une semaine de vacance à cette même date

Ce jour là, par _hasard_, Havoc était malade alors que par un autre _hasard_ Fuery était en mission alors que Breda avait pris par _hasard_ une semaine de vacance à cette même date.

C'était donc totalement par _hasard_ qu'ils se retrouvèrent ce matin là seuls au bureau. Cette journée aurait pu être comme les autres mais une autre succession de _hasard_ en avait décidé autrement. Quand le téléphone sonna ce fut lui qui répondit. On lui apprit que ces derniers temps des évènements fort étranges se produisaient à quelques heures de voiture d'ici. Bien sûr tous ces évènements auraient pu être du au _hasard_, mais ils reçurent pour mission l'ordre d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil afin de s'assurer si par _hasard_ un dangereux alchimiste fou ne se serait pas introduit dans cette charmante petite ville des environs.

Nous ne nous intéresserons pas d'avantage à leur mission puisqu'ils découvrirent que les bruits étranges qui effrayaient les habitants n'étaient dus qu'à un pauvre chat qui par un malheureux _hasard_ s'était retrouvé coincé dans la tuyauterie et hurlait à la mort pour que l'on vienne l'en délivrer.

Enfin bref. Le _hasard_ avait voulu qu'un chat fasse des siennes dans une ville spécialisée dans l'accueil de touristes venus de toute la région. Le colonel fit justement signalé à sa collègue que puisque la mission avait été accompli dans les règles de l'art ils pouvaient bien s'octroyer un repos bien mérité. D'habitude son lieutenant l'aurait transformé en passoire pour de tels élans de fainéantisme, mais ce jour la elle était par _hasard_ d'excellente humeur et la ville où le _hasard_ les avaient conduit était tout à fait charmante.

Ils passèrent donc une journée fort agréable. Mais si il y a une chose sur laquelle le _hasard_ ne pouvait rien c'était le temps. Aussi n'ayant que trop traîné ils retournèrent à la voiture qui leur avait été alloué pour cette mission pour annoncer au quartier général la réussite de la mission. Sauf qu'après 684 missions parfaitement accomplies, le _hasard_ voulu que la 685 ème serait de trop pour la vieille jeep. Devant l'incapacité évidente du lieutenant à démarrer, le colonel lui proposa de se rendre à la gare, afin de se renseigner si par _hasard_ un train en direction de Centrale n'aurait pas pu les conduire chez eux.

Il y avait effectivement un train pour Centrale à la gare. Sauf que celui-ci partit par un _hasard_ extraordinairement à la seconde même où les deux militaires pénétrèrent dans la gare. Ce train étant le dernier avant le lendemain… Comme par _hasard_.

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter alors dans un hôtel choisi au _hasard_ et réservèrent les deux seules chambres restantes. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel faisait office de bar et de restaurant, aussi nos deux soldats décidèrent d'y passer un petit moment pour oublier le quotidien trépidant de la vie militaire. Mais alors qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson sans alcool (l'alcool était interdit en mission) le _hasard_ voulu qu'un homme débarqua dans le bar où ils avaient par _hasard_ décidé de passer la soirée. L'homme annonça à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait devenir père d'ici neuf minuscules petits mois et paya une tournée générale pour permettre à tout le monde par _hasard_ ici rassemblé de célébrer la naissance prochaine de la neuvième merveille du monde (la huitième étant une certaine petite Maes…).

Il s'avéra que par _hasard_ aucun des deux amis ne tenaient l'alcool. Aussi n'étaient ils qu'à moitié conscients quand ils pénétrèrent par _hasard_ tous les deux dans la chambre du colonel pour y passer le reste de la nuit. Enfin, le faite qu'ils soient à ce moment là tous les deux en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vies en dépendaient expliquait sûrement en partie cet étrange _hasard_.

Le _hasard_ les trouva le lendemain matin nus et tendrement entrelacés… Tout comme la bonne venue faire la chambre d'ailleurs. Le réveil fut brutal pour les deux amants d'un soir. En adultes responsables (et aussi migraineux) ils convinrent que ce-qui-s-etait-passé-entre-eux-ce-soir-là n'était qu'un regrettable accident suite à une accumulation de circonstances hasardeuses.

Et puis il y eu cette soirée qu'ils passèrent ensemble au bureau où ils auraient du finir un dossier en retard et qui le lendemain matin (comme par _hasard_) n'était pas plus avancé. Et puis aussi quand ils se retrouvèrent tout à fait par _hasard_ chez lui pour faire des choses que je ne me hasarderais pas à expliquer. Ou encore la fois où ils se rencontrèrent encore par hasard dans la rue pour achever cette rencontre dans un hôtel voisin. Ou quand il repassait devant chez elle une vingtaine de fois pour la rencontrer par _hasard._

Leurs routes se croisèrent encore et encore. Quand le _hasard_ devint amour, ils ne le savent pas très bien. Mais dans les premiers temps en tout cas, il était reposant de croire au destin et au _hasard_ plutôt que de penser au lendemain.

Un an après le jour que je vous ai conté soit 785. 941. 322 _hasards_ plus tard, ils se marièrent par un _hasard _heureux. 

Et voilà ! Et un OS de plus. J'avais prévu de faire un truc minuscule et puis finalement c'est bien plus long que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je reconnais que ce chapitre est assez spécial. En faite je me suis inspiré d'un livre que je lisais en ce moment qui essayait de déterminer la part de hasard dans une histoire d'amour. J'ai un peu repris cette théorie et je l'ai remixée et adaptée à la sauce FMA ce qui donne cette chose…

A bientôt !


	22. ma vie sans toi

Ça va faire 3 mois que t'es parti

Ça va faire 3 mois que t'es parti.

Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Je redécouvre les joies de la vie de célibataire. Fini tes petits menus. Fini de te voir grogner dès que je cuisine quoi que ce soit. Je suis enfin libre de mes mouvements. La liberté de la cuisine… On en parle jamais assez ! Je mange ce qu'il me plait. Quand il me plait !

Hier c'était pizza.

Aujourd'hui ce sera pizza.

Demain pizza.

Et après demain est trop loin pour que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement.

Je vais très bien. Aussi bien que je puisse aller étant donné que tu m'as quitté.

A peu près comme Envy à la fête de l'humanité

Comme une bouteille de lait dans ton frigo

Comme un cactus dans le grand bleu

Comme le colonel sous une averse

Comme Al au sauna

Tu disais que notre amour nous étouffais. Tu te souviens ? Il n'y avait que toi et moi. On se fichait des autres et de leurs avis. Mais c'était une relation malsaine. Tu te souviens c'est ce que tu m'as dit quand t'es parti. On avait tous les deux besoin de respirer. De voir du monde.

Je vois les gens à nouveau.

Le mois dernier j'ai croisé le facteur.

Mais c'est parce qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse.

Et il y a deux mois Pinako est venu me rendre visite. Mais vu ma tête elle est parti aussi vite qu'elle est venu. Au moins quelqu'un va bien.

Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas

Et je me sens

Comme Lust dans un salon de manucure

Comme le journal d'avant-hier

Comme le généralissime dans une agence de voyage

Comme un japonais sans manga

Comme une ado sans fanfiction

3 mois c'est long…

Je devrais peut être songer à ouvrir les volets et changer les draps. Mais le soleil m'horripile. C'est possible d'avoir été changé en vampire en trois mois ? Je voulais garder ton odeur à mes côtés. Mais je dois reconnaître que ça ne sent plus vraiment toi.

Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

Comme Casimir à Ishball

Comme Dante dans une nursery

Comme une chimère au zoo

Comme Riza devant les feux de l'amour

Comme Glutonny devant une balance

J'ai bien essayé de t'écrire. Juste quelques lettres Pas beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas te harceler juste garder des relations cordiales avec toi. Mais je crois que tu as mal pris mes 74 lettres quotidiennes. Et puis au bout de deux jours mes lettres me sont revenues. Il y avait juste un mot du « facteur » signalant que plus personne n'habitait à cette adresse. J'ai reconnu l'écriture de Hugues. Ça m'a fait bien rigolé. Enfin une fois que je n'avais plus de larmes à pleurer.

Mis à part ça je vais bien.

Je me sens

Comme un appareil photo chez les Maes

Comme Breda dans les 101 dalmatiens

Comme Scar devant le roi lion

Comme Armstrong chez le barbier.

Comme Wrath chez les végétariens

J'ai refais ma vie. Sans toi. Adieu petite vie tranquille à tes côtés. Je fais ce qu'il me plait. Plus obligé de t'attendre rentrer à pas d'heure. Je peux sortir.

Mais j'ai remarqué qu'au dessus de mon lit la tache d'humidité (oui, la verte) ressemblait ( si on ferme un œil et qu'on tourne la tête) à s'y méprendre à ton visage. Alors je passe mes journées les bras en étoiles allongé sur mon lit à regarder une moisissure me sourire.

Sinon je vais très bien

Comme Black Hayate dans un restau chinois

Comme Greed à la messe

Comme Scieszka avec un cheveu sur la langue

Comme Kimbly à une vente de charité

Comme Psiren à un bal masqué

Je profite de ton absence pour me reconcentrer sur la mécanique. Mais en voulant réparer le micro onde je l'ai transformer en automail. J'ai voulu changer une ampoule… ça a pris des proportions énormes. En une semaine j'ai créé non intentionnellement 23 bras droits et 17 jambes gauches. Depuis je refuse d'approcher une clé à molette.

En faite je ne suis plus si sure d'aller bien.

Ed

Reviens

* * *

Oua… C'est quoi ce truc. Je suis morte de rire toute seule en le lisant ! Non je dois avouer que sur ce coup là je suis vraiment partie dans mon délire ! Vous inquiétez pas le prochain os sera un vrai ! En attendant j'espère au moins vous avoir arraché un sourire !

Pour ceux qui ont aimé je leur conseille « seul et célibataire » des fatals picards qui m'a inspiré (bon d'accord qui a fait plus que de m'inspirer) ce OS

A bientôt !

Quast


	23. Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas

Ne me quitte pas.

Il nous en a fallu du temps pour qu'on se trouve

Toi et moi.

Rappelle toi.

On disait qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre.

Toi pour moi.

Moi rien qu'à toi.

Et pourtant.

Ne me quitte pas.

On en a vécu des choses toi et moi. On a tout vu. On a survécu.

A tes côtés. Avancer, sans fléchir, sans faiblir.

On revient de loin toi et moi. On se comprend. On s'est compris.

Toi qui sait. Ma douleur.

Toi qui souffre.

Toi qui endure.

La peine qui chaque jour lacère ma peau.

Ne me quitte pas.

J' te mérite pas. Je le sais bien.

Je t'ai trompé. Je t'ai laissé.

Pour ces filles.

Sans odeurs. Sans saveurs.

Tu as crié. Tu as pleuré.

Tu es resté.

J'te mérite pas.

Je le sais bien.

Toi il te faut.

Quelqu'un de bien.

Et moi je suis pas

Quelqu'un de bien.

Mais pour survivre

Moi

J'ai besoin toi.

Je sais bien.

Que je te mérite pas.

Pourtant encore une fois

J'ose te le dire

Ne me quitte pas.

Je te couvrirais d'or,

Je te chuchoterais ces mots

Ce trois ptits mots

A ton oreille

Qui te feront sourire

Je te ferais rire,

A nouveau,

Encore une fois,

Comme pour la première fois.

T'embrasser,

Te serrer contre moi

A jamais.

Plus jamais,

Je ne te laisserai partir.

Et même si c'est pas vrai.

Je suis pas fidèle

Ces choses là

C'est pas pour moi

Il n'empêche que je t'aime.

Comme un chien

Comme un fou.

Je t'aime à en crever.

Alors, s'il te plais

Ne me quitte pas.

Je t'inventerai

Des histoires

Chaque jours plus belles

Je te laisserai voir

Monts et merveilles

Et même si c'est pas vrai

On fera semblant.

Semblant d'y croire.

Juste un instant.

Encore une fois.

Ne me quitte pas.

Moi sans toi.

Je suis plus rien.

Je les sens bien,

Leurs regards,

Dans mon dos,

Ils me brûlent.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils croient ?

Je le sais bien !

Je suis qu'un chien !

C'est pas toi

Qui devrai être là.

Et pourtant.

J'reste là.

A te regarder dormir

A te regarder souffrir

Et moi j'ai mal

Un mal de chien

A te regarder crever

Sans rien dire.

Où que tu sois

Ecoute moi

Reviens moi

Moi sans toi

J'suis plus rien

Ne me quitte pas

Riza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ouaich… Ben voila. Ça c'est fait.

Je sais pas trop ce que vous en avez pensé.

Moi j'y arrive pas.

A penser.

J'ai écrit ça comme ça. D'un coup sans réfléchir. Après avoir entendu Amandine à la nouvelle star chanter : Ne me quitte pas. Et puis pouf j'ai eu envie d'écrire. C'est fait. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut.

Donnez moi vos avis.


	24. croyances

J'étais jeune quand on s'est rencontré

J'étais jeune quand on s'est rencontré. Jeune, innocente, naïve, appelle ça comme tu veux. Tu étais légèrement plus âgé que moi. Oh si peu. Mais tu étais déjà l'homme fier et droit que je croise encore aujourd'hui tous les jours. Oui, je n'étais qu'une gamine et tu étais un homme. Tu avais tes rêves tes ambitions, et moi je te regardais avec fascination.

Cette fascination ne m'a jamais quitté.

Tu étais si beau, si droit si fort. Jamais je ne t'ai vu douter. Jamais je ne t'ai vu regretter.

Je me disais que c'était parce que tu étais fort, mais peut être était-ce aussi parce qu'il n'y avait rien que tu ne puisses regretter.

Mais la gamine que j'étais voyait en toi son héro. Non. Plus qu'un héro. Un modèle.

Et puis j'ai grandi. Nos routes n'ont cessé de se croiser. Ma vie depuis la mort de mon père fut comme une interminable chute. J'allais de déception en déception et il ne me semblait n'avoir toujours connu que la peine. Quant à toi, tu resplendissais. Comme toujours. Alors, puisque ma vie était un échec, puisque toutes mes certitudes s'étaient depuis longtemps effondrées, je décidais de me raccrocher à toi comme à une ultime bouée de sauvetage.

J'avais décidée de devenir comme toi. Eclatante, admirée et impassible.

Et tu devins mon maître.

Bien sur, nos enseignements étaient basés sur des non dits. Tu n'as jamais été bavard de toute façon, et moi non plus. Tout ce que j'ai appris, je le tiens de mon observation.

J'ai toujours été douée pour cela.

La plus importante des choses que tu m'appris est qu'il ne fallait croire en rien.

Pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, tu ne vouais pas cette haine aux habitants qui semblait pourtant commune à tous les soldats, pourtant, je lisais dans ton regard le mépris à chaque fois que tu entendais sonner le grand clocher de la place du village autrefois si peuplée. Et lorsque tu croisais un religieux, tu te contentais de le toiser avec un petit air suffisant. La science et l'alchimie avait suffisamment avancer pour que nous cessions de croire à toutes ces ineptie que sont les religions, disais tu. J'ai été triste d'apprendre que tu ne croyais pas en un dieu quel qu'il soit. Pour toi il n'y avait rien après la mort. Pour toi, mon père n'était pas en train de jouer aux cartes avec des angelots dorés. Pour toi aucune punition céleste ne viendrait châtier les monstres buveurs de sang d'Ishbal.

Et bien soit. Si c'était le prix à payer pour devenir fort, je le ferais.

Je ne sais pas si cela m'apporta grand-chose, mais à partir de ce jour je ne voyais plus mon père en rêve. Je ne rêvais plus du tout. Je sombrais juste dans l'inconscience. Le sommeil était devenu comme une mini mort.

Tu ne croyais pas non plus en l'amour. Tu enchaînais les conquêtes d'un soir. Les greluches défilaient à ton bras sans que cela ne te fasse ni chaud ni froid. Moi qui rêvais du prince charmant… Mais je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de grandir un peu et d'oublier mes contes de fillettes.

Tu ne croyais pas en la médecine non plus. Tous des charlatans.

Le Destin n'est qu'une invention de ceux qui n'ont pas le courage de s'assumer.

Le hasard n'existe pas non plus.

Les hommes sont corrompus.

Plus personne n'est innocent après tout.

Non tu ne croyais en rien.

Pour toi j'ai laissé toutes mes surpressions au placard. J'ai laissé derrière moi toute mes croyance, me détachant chaque jour un peu plus du monde réel.

Mais, je ne croyais qu'en toi.

J'ai été stupide.

Toi le premier, tu disais qu'il ne fallait croire en rien.

Pardonne moi.

Je ne referais plus jamais la même bêtise.

J'ai bien retenu la leçon.

Merci encore.

Merci pour tout.

Adieu.


	25. on

Il était vraiment bien

Il était vraiment bien.

Là.

Seul.

Au calme.

Il sentait ses muscles se décontracter un à un sous le jet bienfaiteur.

Il aurait pu aisément passer le reste de sa vie ici.

« Roy ! Tu peux venir deux minutes s'il te plaît ? »

Ou pas.

Le colonel éteint le jet et sortit de sa bien aimée cabine de douche. En entrant dans la chambre il découvrit une jolie blonde assise à un bureau en train de rédiger il ne savait quoi. La blonde en question eut un sourire en le voyant pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Tu sais, Roy. Je t'ai dit de venir. Mais tu pouvais quand même finir ta douche. »

Dit elle d'un ton mi sérieuse mi amusée en le voyant débarquer, trempé, couvert en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

« Mhhgn, j'avais fini de toute façon » Grommela le colonel.

- Oui Oui. Répondit l'autre sans en croire un mot.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais au faite ?

- Oh j'ai écrit une carte pour le QG. Je voulais que tu la signes. Bon je te laisse je vais prendre ma douche ! »

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel.

L'homme prit soin de se sécher et de s'habiller entièrement avant de s'intéresser à la carte. De toute façon, c'est bien connu les femmes restent toujours des heures sous la douche. Quoi que, vu la facilité avec laquelle celle-ci avait démonté ses opinions (préjugés ?) sur les femmes il aurait peut être du se méfier. Mais bon. Ce n'était qu'une carte après tout. Pas besoin d'en faire un drame.

Il s'approcha enfin de la table de bureau. La carte était assez jolie en elle-même, bien que très kitch au goût de la jeune femme. Elle représentait une superbe côte du coin où ils avaient pris leurs premières vacances à deux. Ils avaient mis des heures à trouver une carte qui ne montrait ni un de ses horribles chatons dans un panier, ni une bande de chiens tout-mignons-tout-plein-pitié-passez-moi-la-bassine-que-je-vomisse. Il se demanda vaguement si choisir celle avec les chiots dans un panier n'aurait pas été plus simple, mais vu l'aversion de son subordonné pour ceux-ci, ils avaient opté pour la côte.

Il retourna la carte et lu les quelques mots écrits par sa subordonnée et depuis bientôt deux mois petite amie.

_Salut tout le monde._

_On espère que tout se passe bien au QG._

_Ici on a un temps super, la côte (voir au dos) est sublime._

_Les gens sont hyper accueillants._

_On a décidé de bien en profiter !_

_A bientôt._

_Roy et Riza._

En dessous il reconnu le joli gribouillis avec lequel sa subordonnée avait l'habitude de signer.

La carte était simple. Les mots étaient justes. Allant à l'essentiel. Dans un style que seule Riza savait atteindre. Mais il savait que ces quelques mots n'avaient en eux même rien d'extra ordinaire. Certains l'auraient même considéré comme banal.

Mais Roy non.

Au contraire.

Son regard restait accroché sur ses quelques lignes ne pouvant s'en détacher.

_On espère. On a décidé._

Le colonel relisait encore et encore ces quelques mots.

_On._

Quel drôle de mot quand on y pense. Il désigne plusieurs personnes. Pourtant il se conjugue comme un singulier. A l'école, il l'avait maudit celui là, non mais il se prend pour qui ce pronom personnel ? Il ne pourrait pas faire comme tout le monde ? Mais non. _On _est orgueilleux. _On _est différent. Et _On_ veut qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Et pour ça quoi de mieux que de jouer les exceptions !

Quand au collège, il avait enfin appris à manier les règles de conjugaison et qu'il était parvenu à dompter le « On ». Tout avait été à recommencer. Son professeur de littérature (non pas sa maîtresse, il faut dire professeur de littérature.) avait annoncé au rendu d'une rédaction particulièrement minable à sa classe, que les élèves avaient tendance à utiliser le « On » à tord et à travers. Toute l'année et les suivantes, l'austère professeur avait répété le même discours. _On_ n'existe pas. _On_ ne va pas à la plage, mais Nous allons nous rendre sur le bord de mer. Non _On_ ne dit pas, mais il est incorrect de dire. La littérature, c'est sacré. Et il ne faut pas aller la souiller par de vulgaires impersonnels. D'ailleurs, c'est qui _On_ ? Répétait souvent la vieille biq… euh l'enseignante expérimentée. Et devant la mine dépitée des enfants, autrefois si fier d'avoir su manier le _On_, elle répétait _On_ n'existe pas.

Et puis adieu collègue, adieu vieille bique. Le colonel s'en était aller intégrer l'école militaire. Et là, dans un rapport de mission, le « On » était réapparu. Comme ça. Soudain. Sans raison valable. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le _On_ avait tenté sa chance et _On_ avait perdu. Son supérieur chargé de son instruction l'avait sévèrement réprimandé. Un rapport de mission est précis. Il demande des faits. De la précision. Et _On_ n'est absolument pas précis. Il ne faut pas écrire on est entré dans l'entrepôt, mais Les agents GF3 et TR1 ont pénétré dans l'entrepôt numéro 5 de la zone C.

Et puis, il avait monté en grade, et les rapports de mission, il les signait. Il avait guetté, un moment, dans les rapport de missions un « On » égaré. Mais visiblement tout le monde se satisfaisait de l'exil du pronom. Peut être était il le seul à trouver injuste cet éxile.

Puis il s'y était habitué.

Il n'utilisait même plus « _On_ » dans le langage oral. Il avait même finit par trouvé que _Nous_ avait nettement plus de classe qu'un vulgaire _On_. Mais au nous il avait encore préféré le moi et …

En effet, il avait toujours eu du mal à se lier aux autres. Sans être orgueilleux ou narcissique, il aimait être libre de ses choix, de ses pensés. Alors perdre son individualité et se fondre dans la masse d'un _On_ anonyme ? Jamais !

Oui. Moi et les autres. C'est ça. Après tout, dans son travail, il était constamment en danger de mort. (Enfin peut être pas constamment, mais quand même.) Aussi, ne prenait il pas le risque de se lier trop dans un _on_ collectif et solidaire. Bien sur, il déplorait la mort de ses camarades tombés au combat, bien sur il était des plus courtois avec les vivants, mais il ne voulait pas donner trop de raison aux gens de le pleurer.

Et puis en amour.

Ah en amour ! Parlons en de ses amours !

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se fixer. De s'attacher. Les petites amies défilaient à son bras. Juliette. Marguerite. Elvire. Amélie. Si si. Au début il avait essayé de s'attacher à elles. De tout savoir sur elle. Mais il s'était lassé. Qu'elles soient brunes ou blondes elles se ressemblaient toutes. Toues belles parfaitement manucurées au rire cristallin. Dans les derniers temps, c'est à peine s'il se souvenait de leurs prénoms.

Et puis il y avait eu Riza. Sa subordonnée. Il ne savait plus très bien comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quand est ce qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui. Quand sa présence lui était devenue indispensable. Quand ils étaient devenus amis. Quand est ce qu'il avait su percer sa carapace. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était belle. Quand est ce qu'il l'avait embrassé. D'ailleurs, n'était ce pas elle qui l'avait embrassé ?

Il ne savait plus très bien. En tout cas, ça allait faire deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. (Officiellement s'entend).

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'aimait. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Quand à elle… Il n'en savait rien non plus. Ils avaient toujours vécu comme ça. Au jour le jour. Ils préféraient aux grandes questions existentielles, la présence de l'autre. Ses bras aux disputes pourtant « si enrichissantes » pour un couple. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, mais ils étaient toujours là. Ensemble.

Et puis voila que sans s'en rendre compte, le _On _avait surgit. Comme ça. Sur un coin de carte postale.

Peut être que cela aurait du lui faire peur.

Le _On_, c'est l'inconnu. C'est indéfini. Car c'est donner à l'autre un total pouvoir sur son avenir, sur ses choix. Peut être qu'il serait allé à la plage, et elle à la montagne, mais On ira à la campagne.

Peut être bien avait il envie de se laisser tenter par ce _On_.

Mais peut être s'était il lassé de ce « je » trop plat.

Peut être avait il envie de revisiter la conjugaison de sa vie. Réajuster leurs avenirs singuliers dans un On commun.

Peut être restait il encore des choses à découvrir qu'on ne lui avait jamais dites.

Ou peut être était il amoureux. Tout simplement.

Et voila !

Et un OS de plus !

Niark !

Je suis assez fier de celui-ci.

Il me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. A vrai dire depuis deux jours, mais une gastro m'empêchait d'accéder à mon ordinateur, et à vrai dire m'interdisait simplement la position assise. J'ai donc eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Dites moi si vous avez apprécié cet OS ou si c'est juste une hallucination dont la nullité est à mettre sur le compte de ma maladie (gastro ou mentale, à vous de voir)

PS : Je recherche des membres pour adhérer au NABDO… (Non Au Boycott Du On pour les incultes) Venez nombreux. Pour vous inscrire, c'est le bouton bleu, en bas à gauche.


	26. règles

Règle n1 : Winry ne doit pas tomber amoureuse de lui

Règle n1: Winry ne doit pas tomber amoureuse de lui. C'est mal.

Règle n2 Elle ne doit même pas attendre ses lettres qu'il n'écrit pas.

Règle n3 Elle ne doit pas se lever tous les matins à quatre heures pour voir arriver du haut de la colline la bicyclette du facteur.

Règle n4 Elle n'a pas le droit d'espérer.

Règle n5 Elle ne doit pas sentir son cœur s'affoler quand la silhouette de l'homme à la sacoche s'approche.

Règle n6 Elle ne doit pas se sentir déçue lorsque l'homme secoue la tête.

Règle n7 Elle ne devrait même pas avoir envie de pleurer.

Règle n8 Son cœur ne doit pas se briser ainsi.

Règle n9 Quand le téléphone sonne, Elle ne doit pas sursauter.

Règle n10 Elle ne doit pas trembler lorsqu'elle décroche.

Règle n11 Elle ne doit pas être déçue lorsqu'elle entend un client qui demande une réparation. Ça devrait même lui faire plaisirs ! Les auto-mails, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour elle après tout.

Règle n12 Non non et non, elle ne doit pas l'aimer. C'est mal.

Règle n13 Elle ne doit pas se sentir frémir lorsqu'elle aperçoit cette silhouette rouge qui se rapproche de la maison.

Règle n14 Elle ne doit pas sautiller comme une gamine.

Règle n15 Et son estomac ne devrait pas s'amuser à faire des loopings.

Règle n16 Elle ne doit pas se montrer impatiente.

Règle n17 Même si elle a l'impression que tout se déroule au ralenti.

Règle n18 Elle ne doit pas serrer sa clé à molette dans sa main jusqu'à se faire mal.

Règle n19 Même si c'est le seul moyen efficace pour l'empêcher de s'élancer en courant dans la plaine.

Règle n20 Elle ne doit pas se mettre à sourire comme une idiote.

Règle n21 En plus, ça fait mal, et si elle reste coincée comme ça elle aura l'air malin.

Règle n22 Ses mots ne devraient pas rester coincer dans sa gorge comme ça.

Règle n23 Elle ne devrait pas sentir ses pensées s'embrouiller ainsi.

Règle n24 Non ! Elle ne doit pas l'aimer, ça fait mal.

Règle n25 Elle ne devrait pas lui balancer sa clé à molette sur la tête.

Règle n26 Même si c'est juste pour entendre le son de sa voix parce qu'elle est incapable de parler

Règle n27 Elle ne devrait pas se mettre en colère contre lui.

Règle n28 Surtout qu'elle s'en fout un peu de ses auto-mails.

Règle n29 Elle devrait lui dire que c'est pour lui qu'elle a peur.

Règle n30 C'est contre elle qu'elle devrait être en colère.

Règle n31 Elle ne doit pas mettre du lait dans son verre.

Règle n32 Même si c'est juste pour lui rappeler le bon vieux temps.

Règle n33 Elle ne doit pas le regarder en soupirant.

Règle n34 Ou alors juste quand elle est vraiment sur que personne ne la regarde.

Règle n35 Elle ne devrait pas se sentir effondrée quand il demande à son frère de venir lui parler un instant dans le salon « seul à seul ».

Règle n36 Non elle ne devrait pas être jalouse de son ami d'enfance.

Règle n37 Non elle ne devrait pas avoir envie de hurler contre la Terre entière et surtout contre son autre ami d'enfance.

Règle n38 Elle ne devrait pas l'aimer, ça fait mal.

Règle n39 Elle ne devrait pas les suivre discrètement.

Règle n40 Même si elle est persuadée que c'est pour leur bien/

Règle n41 Elle devrait se sentir coupable, surtout après un tel regard de mamie.

Règle n42 Elle ne devrait pas penser qu'elle aura tout le temps de culpabiliser quand il sera parti. Encore.

Règle n43 Elle ne devrait pas appuyer son oreille contre la porte pour mieux les entendre.

Règle n44 Elle devrait leur laisser leur intimité.

Règle n45 Elle ne devrait pas sentir son cœur s'accélérer quand elle entend son nom dans la conversation.

Règle n46 Elle aurait du se montrer plus discrète.

Règle n48 Elle n'aurait peut être pas du tant s'appuyer contre la porte. Surtout que maintenant qu'Al a ouvert la porte elle est magnifiquement vautrée sur le tapis.

Règle n49 Elle devrait avoir d'autres soucis en tête de ce qu'Al voulait dire à son frère par « bonne chance » quand il a quitté la pièce.

Règle n50 Elle devrait être beaucoup moins rouge devant lui.

Règle n51 Elle voudrait être capable de s'expliquer sans balbutier.

Règle n52 Surtout qu'à présent lui aussi bafouille.

Règle n53 Elle ne devrait pas rire avec lui de la situation.

Règle n54 Elle ne devrait pas le trouver beau à ce moment là.

Règle n55 Elle n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureuse de lui.

Règle n56 Son cœur ne devrait pas s'accélérer quand elle le voit se rapprocher ainsi.

Règle n57 Elle ne devrait pas espérer.

Règle n58 Elle ne devrait pas sourire en voyant qu'il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Règle n59 Winry Rockwell devrait vraiment apprendre à respecter les règles.

Mais quand on est amoureuse d'un phénomène tel qu'Edward Elric, a-t-on vraiment le choix ?

Et VOI-LA !! Heureuse whyle ?

Et en plus un Edwin ! Décidément qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs ;-)

Bon les AUTRES, tel que toi… Oui toi lecteur. Oui je veux bien parler de toi, petite lectrice anonyme ! Tu crois vraiment que je me mettrais à parler seule à mon ordinateur ? (Le lecteur comprendra ici qu'il s'agit d'une question rhétorique, et qu'il n'est donc pas la peine qu'il réponde à son écran que je suis bel et bien cinglé…)

Donc revenons en au fait lecteur ! (ça tourne un peu à l'accusation là…)

Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser une petite review ??

Autre chose.

Qui a remarqué que l'on passait de la règle 46 à 48.

Qui vient de tout relire pour s'apercevoir que j'ai une nouvelle fois démontré mon incapacité à compter ou la votre à ne pas savoir lire ?

C'est tout.

Pour le moment.


End file.
